Toddler Troubles
by Lil Badger 101
Summary: Sequel to 'Baby Troubles' Greg's son Oscar is now nearly 3 years old and he's like his father in many ways. But trying to raise a small child in a city like Vegas never appears to be simple, and being a CSI Greg knows what a dangerous place it can be. Meanwhile, Nick sees how happy his friend and son are and starts thinking about kids of his own.
1. Chapter 1: Duck

**A/N: It's here! I have been trying to think up a plot for a sequel to 'Baby Troubles' for ages and now I've finally got one! I just really wanted to write another story because I love Greg as a father figure and now 'Oscar' is old enough to talk so they can have more cute scenes together! Sorry if Oscar's speech seems a little too advanced for his age I can always change it in later chapters :P It's not totally necessary to have read 'Baby Troubles' in order to understand this, but if you have chance then please check it out! Anyways, I hope you enjoy! **

**I dedicate this first chapter to ****Marymel ****because it was your 'Jackson' stories that inspired me to write another 'Oscar' story. if anyone hasn't read the 'Jackson' stories then please do they are amazing! XD **

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Duck**

Oscar Warrick Sanders was now two years old.

He now had full head of shiny black hair the same shade as his mother's and it flicked up a little at the front. He had her Snow White pale skin and perfectly shaped lips with his little button nose. Oscar looked like his mother, Ellen Whitebridge, in many ways, except for one. His eyes were definitely those of his father, Greg Sanders. They were a soothing dark brown with a hint of mischief hidden behind them and his over active and curious personality definitely came from his father too.

Oscar had never met his mother as she would be in prison for several murders. He didn't know the story of how she stole his daddy's heart in a day and the same night nearly stopped it from beating. But Oscar didn't need his mom as the little boy already had a father who loved him just as two parents would and took good care of him, not to mention all his doting Aunties and Uncles who spoilt him rotten.

He was also very intelligent for his age. He had started to say four or five word sentences and could recognise certain people and their names, even if he had trouble pronouncing them sometimes. He would point at things and nod and shake his head. He tried his best to feed himself and could now successfully walk and even run around without any assistance. He also had the knack of climbing on and off things such as the sofa and often got told off for trying to climb stairs by himself.

Greg Sanders was very proud of his son. The fact he was even going to have a son was a terrible shock at first that scared him to end as he thought about having to raise the little boy alone. But then the little boy had arrived and he was the most beautiful thing Greg had seen and he loved Oscar instantly. Sure the first few months had been really rough as he was new to the whole parenting thing and the crazy baby sitter incident but he'd had plenty of help from his friends. But now he saw how far Oscar had come he couldn't help but smile every time the little boy was in his presence.

Greg spent every minute during the day that he could with little Oscar, but then when it came to going to work during the night he always felt sad about leaving his son behind, even though Oscar would be a sleep Greg would never stop thinking about him. He had tried working day shift at first but Greg had missed working with his friends too much so now he was back on grave shift and Oscar would spend the night with D.B Russell's wife and granddaughter, who was always eager to play with Oscar.

Greg was also very proud to say he was a house owner. He had started searching for one after it became apparent Oscar was going to need his own room and space. So when Greg found the perfect little house he was pleased when he got the deposit and could finally leave his cramped apartment suited for one. Things felt a lot more comfortable.

Greg was quickly hurrying around the kitchen one morning gathering up Oscars things and trying not to trip over any toys as he zigzagged between them.

"Oscar we're going out soon" Greg informed the boy who was sat on the floor playing with his fire truck. "Can you be a good boy and tidy away your toys?"

"Ok daddy" the little boy replied with a big grin and started to pack things away in his toy box.

"Good boy" Greg replied with an equally big smile as he ruffled his son's hair "I'll make sure we get you something nice when we're out as a reward. I just need to pop upstairs ok?" the little boy nodded and continued to tidy whilst Greg quickly ran up the stairs.

"On…" Oscar counted as he packed away his collection of rubber ducks. "Two…" he paused and looked around a little confused "Where free?"

Just then Greg came back into the room and not looking where he was going stepped on Oscar's missing duck. It let out a loud squeak and Greg yelped and jumped as it startled him. Oscar started laughing his head off and Greg gave his son a lopsided smile.

"Daddy silly!" the little boy giggled.

"It's not nice to scare daddy" Greg said teasingly as he came over and picked his son up "and now he needs revenge!" with that he started to tickle his son's stomach and Oscar continued to giggle and wriggle about.

"Daddy stop!" the little boy pleaded even though he was laughing, he loved having fun with his Father. Greg was laughing too.

"Alright, finish tidying and then we can go" Greg said putting the little boy back down and Oscar quickly finished packing away, eager to go out exploring.

"Done!" Oscar called proudly. He hoped his daddy would be happy, he liked it when daddy was happy, which was most of the time.

"Wow great job, you're so much tidier then I am!" Greg said with a smile and Oscar clapped his hands enthusiastically, pleased with his work. "Come on then Osc" Greg said pulling the bag full of his son's things onto his shoulder and holding out his hand. Oscar smiled, toddling over to his father and taking hold of the hand.

"Go?" The little boy asked curiously as he bounced out the car and waited for his father to help him into his car seat.

"We're going to see Uncle Nick and Auntie Morgan today" Greg said with a smile and the little boy giggled and clapped his hands enthusiastically, he loved his Aunties and Uncles.

Once Greg had strapped Oscar in his car seat the little boy sat curiously looking out the window just as he always did. He liked to watch the world outside fly by and Vegas was one of the most interesting places to live for a small child; there were so many sounds and colours. Oscar loved it, especially the bright, shiny lights at night.

It was Saturday afternoon and Greg, Nick and Morgan had the day off, so they thought it would be nice to take Oscar out for lunch as he always liked going someplace new. Plus, things had been changing around a lot at work recently and they hadn't had chance to hang out much, so with the three of them off it seemed like the perfect opportunity.

"Here we are" Greg said as he pulled over at the diner. He helped Oscar out of his chair and the little boy smiled in excitement when he saw the two familiar faces approaching.

"Unc Nick, Any Morg!" he squealed running over to Nick who laughed as he picked up the little boy and gave him a hug.

"Well done buddy, you're getting closer" he said with a laugh referring to little boy's speech.

"My turn for a hug now" Morgan said holding out her arms and Oscar laughed as Nick handed him over.

"Hey man, it's feels like forever since we've hung out outside of work!" Nick said clapping Greg on the back.

"I know, sorry about that, as you can imagine it's been kind of busy" Greg said looking at the little boy wriggling around in Morgan's arms. He'd been feeling guilty as he felt like he'd been neglecting his friends recently, but he knew they understood and he'd make it up to them. "We'll go on a guy's night soon, just you and me, I promise" Greg vowed.

"Good, I'm looking forward to it" Nick replied with a smile, he too felt like he hadn't seen much of his 'little brother' lately.

"You guys ready?" Morgan asked "I think somebodies getting hungry" she said tickling Oscar's tummy and he nodded and laughed.

The three CSI's and the little boy made their way into the diner and found a table by the window so Oscar could sit in his highchair and look out of it. They ordered some food and chatted whilst Oscar scribbled with some crayons and paper the waitress had given him.

"So it's Oscar's birthday in a couple of months and I want a big party" Greg explained excitedly to Nick and Morgan who smiled at the idea. "I want Grissom to come over, Catherine and Lindsey, my parents…every one! It would be so great to see everyone again and I know Oscar misses them."

"Yeah, Any Cafrine and Unc Griss!" Oscar imputed and the three CSI's laughed.

"Say Osc, how old are you going to be?" Nick asked and the little boy held up three fingers. "Wow so you're going to be a big boy!"

"Yeah!" the little boy said happily "but no like daddy, he really old!" Nick and Morgan laughed whilst Greg pretended to look offended.

"Hey cheeky!" Greg said raising an eyebrow "don't make me tickle you again" he said flexing his fingers in mock threat.

"No!" Oscar protested but he laughed all the same.

"I agree" Morgan said placing her elbows on the table and propping her chin in her hand "I've been on the receiving end of your father's tickle attacks before…"

"Morgan!" Greg exclaimed and he blushed a furious shade of red when Nick looked at him with wide eyes as he tried to suppress a laugh. Greg _never_ blushed because he didn't get embarrassed easily, so Nick knew this must be good.

"Oh chill out Greg it wasn't like that" Morgan said lightly hitting him on the shoulder with a light laugh. "He caught me trying to steal his Hawaiian blue one time…" Morgan explained to Nick.

"Riiight" Nick just smiled at his younger colleagues not sure if he believed this story or if they were trying to duck out of an awkward conversation. After all, he knew exactly how bad Greg had the hot's for Morgan. "Well in that case you're lucky, normally I get slapped round the back of the head" Nick explained solemnly, Morgan smirked.

After that the conversation turned into making fun of each other whilst they waited for the food. Greg was just happy to be sat with some of the people he loved most in the word, talking and laughing for the first time in what felt like weeks as they always had to be as professional as possible at a crime scene. Yes, the day was going well.

Oscar was getting fidgety in his chair after a while so Greg took him out and sat him on his knee gently bobbing his son up and down. Suddenly there was a screeching sound coming from outside on the street. Oscar looked up at the noise, distracted from his drawing, the adults however didn't notice as they were in deep conversation.

"What dat?" Oscar asked curiously pointing out the window.

There were two black SUV'S speeding down the street with men completely covered in black clothing leaning out the window and they had big shiny things in their hands.

Guns.

"Oh My God" Greg breathed holding Oscar close to his chest.

"Everyone get down!" Nick yelled.

People looked at him like he'd gone insane at first but then the rapid gunfire started and there was the sound of glass smashing. People started screaming and dropping to the floor. Greg held Oscar tight to his chest and ducked under the table. Every millisecond was a nightmare. The little boy buried his head in his father's jacket and his small fingers grasped tightly onto Greg's shirt. Both of them were scared and didn't know what was going on.

_Please God_ Greg thought frantically in his mind _Please let us be ok, please let everyone be ok_.

After a few seconds, silence fell once more and Greg was too scared to look.


	2. Chapter 2: Little Hero

**A/N: Wowzers! I was not expecting that many reviews on the first chapter! Each and every one of them mean so much, thank you! Please do keep them coming if it's not too much trouble :) and I'm so glad you like Greg and Oscar together! Gosh there is so much to do with this story!**

**Oops I forgot….Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the CSI franchise.**

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Little Hero**

The SUV's had driven on past, just like that; the trauma had lasted mere seconds. People began to slowly and shakily get up off the floor or out from under tables where they had taken cover. Some were crying, some trying to comfort each other and a few were moaning in pain which definitely wasn't good.

Greg lifted his head slowly as he had hung it over Oscar, still holding the little boy tight to his chest. He looked over to see Nick had thrown himself over Morgan to shield her; he was relieved they both seemed ok. He eventually dared himself to look Oscar over. Greg let out a great sigh of relief when he saw his son was alright too.

"Daddy?" Oscar said in a shaky whisper when he saw the sad look on his father's face, he didn't like it when people we're sad. The little boy himself was close to tears and scared as he wasn't sure what happened.

"It's ok Oscar" Greg said stroking his son's hair and kissing him on top of his head trying to comfort him "It's ok."

"Greg!" Nick called "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah we're good" Greg called back and shakily got out from under the table. He fully took in the scene of chaos around him.

There was glass everywhere and some tables and chairs had been destroyed. Some people still sat on the floor in shock whilst others ran from the diner eager to get away. Some people were injured and Greg knew he had to help.

"We gotta call for some medics and some cops" Nick said as he and Morgan came over to the other CSI and his son.

"Alright I'll come help. Oscar I need you to stay with your Auntie Morgan Ok?" Greg said handing him over to the blonde woman. He wanted to get his son and Morgan away from here as quickly as possible in case danger came back, he knew Nick wouldn't leave.

"No, daddy!" the little boy started to sob; he was still scared and didn't want to leave Greg's side.

"Everything's going to be ok kiddo" Greg said, the sight of his son so upset always broke his heart "Daddy needs to go and help some people, ok?" Oscar nodded.

"I'll take good care of you" Morgan said cuddling the little boy and taking him outside to help calm him down.

"Alright everyone we're CSI!" Greg called to everyone else in the diner whilst Nick called for backup. "This is now a crime scene, so please don't touch anything. Medics are on the way!" he reassured the injured people.

There was a waiter who had a bullet in his arm, a woman with one in her leg and another man who had glass stuck in his shoulder blade from the smashed window. Greg went to assist the man whilst Nick instructed a waitress to keep pressure on the waiters wound and he did the same for the woman, but thankfully they were flesh wounds and would hopefully prove not fatal.

"Your little boy?" the man Greg was assisting asked quietly, he sounded like he was in a lot of pain "Is he ok?"

"Yes, he's fine thank you for asking" Greg said politely he was doing his best to clean the blood on the man's shoulder and tried to remove some of the bigger pieces of glass without causing the man too much pain.

"He's two, right?" the man asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Greg asked with a smile, he decided it was best to keep the man talking until the ambulances arrived to distract him from the pain.

"I have a grandson, he's four now, but I remember him being that age" the man replied "His name's Felix. Good age isn't it; they're so fascinated by everything and are finally discovering the world. "

"Yeah he's a little monster when it comes to exploring" Greg replied with a slight laugh "He's crazy, just like his daddy."

The man laughed "What's his name?"

"Oscar"

"That's a nice name" the man replied.

The sounds of sirens from outside made Greg look out the window and he was relieved to see the familiar flashing lights of police cars and ambulances fast approaching. Medics and police officers ran into the diner only moments later followed by Russell and Sara.

"I better go and help my friends process" Greg said to the old man "the medics will look after you now"

"What's your name son?" the man asked.

"Greg, Greg Sanders"

"Well thank you Greg Sanders, you did a good job of taking care of me and that little boy is lucky to have a caring and protective father like you" the man said with a genuine smile.

"Thank you sir" the young CSI smiled back and left the medics to work whilst he went to talk to the others.

"Thank God you guys are alright!" Sara exclaimed giving Greg a hug after she'd given one to Nick. She'd been so worried on the ride over and couldn't bear the thought of losing any of her surrogate family, which now included Oscar and Morgan as well.

"Finn's outside with Oscar and Morgan" Russell explained not wanting Greg to worry, he too was deeply relieved everyone was alright "I think they're ok"

"Thanks but I better go and see them anyway" Greg said and quickly dashed from the diner wanting to check on his son and Morgan for himself.

"Daddy!" the little boy called as soon as he saw Greg step through the door, he nearly leapt from Morgan's grasp as he just wanted a hug from his father.

"Oscar" Greg said quietly taking his child from Morgan and holding him tight.

He couldn't believe how close he could have been to losing his son and that still made him feel scared. If anything had happened to Oscar…well Greg didn't know what he'd have done but whoever was involved in the drive by would have not lived another day.

_How many times?_ Greg thought _how many times am I going to have to get frightened about losing him?_ Greg didn't realise how wet his eyes were until a tear fell down his cheek and Finn put an arm around his shoulder as his body was lightly shaking.

"Greg, he's ok" Finn reminded him quietly, he needed the reminder "Oscar's ok"

"Daddy, no sad" Oscar said when he saw the tears; he didn't want his father to cry.

"Sorry Kiddo" Greg said smiling at the little boy "It's just, I love you so much"

"Love you daddy" the little boy replied warping his arms around his father's neck. They stayed hugging for a while, Greg needing the comfort from his little boy.

"Oscar, why don't we go back to the lab and you can see Hodges and Archie?" Finn suggested after as they all know they had a job to do. She also knew the two lab rats always made the little boy laugh.

"Ok" Oscar relied and even though Greg was a little reluctant to let his son go at first he knew he needed to stay at the diner and help, and he knew that Finn would take care of Oscar. "Bye daddy, bye Any Morg, I love you" the little boy waved from Finn's arms.

"Bye sweetie" Morgan said waving at the child and Greg gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and gave Finn the keys to his car so she could take Oscar in his car seat. Greg continued to wave as the little boy sleepily rested his head on Finns shoulder as they walked away.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Morgan, are you ok?" Greg asked after Finn left with Oscar. He felt bad for not asking sooner.

"Yeah I'm fine, Nick made sure of that" she said with a smile. "I'm just glad Oscar's ok" she added and Greg gave her a hug to show how glad he was she was alright.

"We better go help" Greg said, Morgan nodded and they walked inside.

"You kids alright?" Russell asked when the two youngest CSI's approached him, Sara and Nick.

"Yeah we're good" Morgan said looking at Greg. "And Nick, thank you for protecting me the way you did, it was so good of you."

"Well if there's one thing you should know, I take good care of my younger siblings" he said indicating to Sara and Greg and they had to nod in agreement. "As far as I'm concerned you're my kid sister Morgan"

"Thanks Nick" the younger woman said flinging her arms around the Texan's neck as she was overcome with emotion. She'd never expect him to say something like that after they'd only known each other several months "that means a lot"

"Ok guys did any of you actually see the cars?" Russell asked. Now he was convinced everyone was alright he was determined to get to work.

"Actually it was Oscar who spotted them first" Greg said proudly "if he hadn't had asked about them we probably wouldn't have noticed and had time to duck out of the way".

"He's a little hero" Sara said with a smile.

"He certainly is" Russell agreed "Greg, did you actually see the cars in detail?"

"Yeah I did, have a licence plate for one of them too I think"

"Ok good, I want you to take the CCTV footage from outside the diner back to the lab and look at it, Finn can help. See if we can get a clear image of the vans or the people in it, then we can get cops out searching. Sara and I will stay and process here. Nick and Morgan I want you guys to go to the hospital and process our wounded victims."

"Yes sir" All four younger CSI's said with a salute and they couldn't help but laugh as Russell rolled his eyes. It was something Finn had told them to do as she knew it use to really get on his nerves.

Greg was happy to go back to the lab as it meant he could see Oscar again, what he was going to do with Oscar he wasn't sure, but he_ was_ sure Finn would be willing to cover for him if need be. He collected the CCTV footage and drove back to the lab in Finn's car as they had swapped keys.

He found it hard to concentrate on the road as all he could think about was if Oscar hadn't seen the cars, then they could all be dead. If something had happened to his little boy or one of his friends….there would have been hell to pay. Greg was suddenly aware of how hard he was gripping the steering wheel as his anger was boiling over; he exhaled deeply in an attempt to calm himself down.

Greg didn't care what happened to him just as long as he kept Oscar safe. When Oscar was first born his psychopathic baby sitter had tried to kidnap him and nearly jumped off the roof of a building with Greg's then four month old boy in her arms. Of course, he, Catherine, Nick and Sara didn't rest until Oscar was safe and sound and back in Greg's arms.

On that day Greg had vowed he would never let anything bad happen to his son ever again, Oscar would always came first. Besides, after the incident Greg had made Nick and Sara Oscar's godparents and he knew they would take good care of his little boy if anything were to happen to Greg.

As soon as he arrived at the lab Greg quickly parked the car and ran through the doors eager to find his son.

"Daddy!" he turned around to be met by the little boy running towards him with a big grin on his face, Greg gave an equally big grin.

"There's my little monster!" he said squatting down and Oscar ran into his arms. Greg stood up and spun his son around, Oscar giggled in excitement.

"Faster, daddy, faster!" he laughed.

"Wow that looks fun; I hope I get a turn next!" Finn said approaching the two boys and she gave Greg a wink. "He's been an angel" she said ruffling the little boy's hair.

"I a good boy!" Oscar said happily and Greg kissed the top of his head.

"You totally are" Greg said touching his nose against his little boys who giggled. "If you hadn't had spotted those cars, daddy probably won't have been able to hide us from the bad people" he looked into the small child's deep brown eyes, the eyes he was pleased to say Oscar had inherited from him. "I'm so proud of you"

Oscar wasn't sure what that meant "Good?" he asked, assuming it was since his father was smiling.

"Yes, very, very good" Greg said giving his son a kiss on the head once more; he didn't want to ever let him go.

"Cookie den?" the little boy asked hopefully. Greg and Finn laughed and Oscar frowned wondering what they found so funny, he was being serious.

"Yes I think that can be arranged" Greg said taking his son off into the break room.


	3. Chapter 3: Past and Present

**A/N: Ola Mes Amigo! How are you today? Hope all you Brits enjoyed Bonfire night last night! :) So anyways here is the next chapter. Sorry there isn't much Oscar in this one I'll get him in the next one! Also watch out for the line that could suggest change/trouble in Nick's near future ;) Blink and you'll miss it! Refer back to chapter 2 if necessary ;) **

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Past and Present **

Greg sat Oscar on the sofa so he could sit happily nibbling at his cookie whilst Greg and Finn grabbed some coffee and sat at the table. Greg filled her in on what Russell had said so far and they could start looking at the tapes once he found someone to take care of Oscar.

"I could have lost him Finn" Greg said looking over at the little boy who was sat on the sofa swinging his legs and enjoying his cookie, the single father was close to tears. "Those Bastards could have killed my baby"

"But they didn't" Finn said gently leaning across the table and placing her hand on top of Greg's. "Look at him, he's fine and there isn't a scratch on him."

"I know but…" Greg hung his head as he didn't want his son or Finn to see him that close to tears. "What kind of a father am I if I wasn't properly looking out for him. If _Oscar_ hadn't have seen those cars then a lot of people could be hurt or dead. I should have been paying better attention; I should have done more to protect my son."

"Greg, what else could you have done?" Finn asked rhetorically. "You, Oscar, Morgan and Nick are all ok and that's the important thing. It doesn't matter how that became possible. It just means you have a hero for a son" she said with a small smile.

"I know, I know" Greg sighed running a hand through his hair as he managed to get his emotions under control. "I should stop thinking what if and focus on now, and now Oscar is alright."

"Atta boy" Finn said patting his arm "You're good kid Greg, and a great father."

"Daddy…" Greg turned to see Oscar had jumped off the sofa after finishing his cookie and pulled on Greg's trouser leg. "Don be sad" he pleaded sticking out his bottom lip.

"Oh, buddy I'm not sad" Greg said picking up his son and sitting him on his knee "how can I be sad when I have you?"

The little boy smiled "I love you daddy" he said wrapping his arms around his father's neck and nuzzling his head in Greg's shoulder.

"I love you too Oscar" Greg replied holding his little boy close and closing his eyes as he was so thankful for the moment. Finn sat with a light smile on her face; it was one of the most adorable things she'd ever seen.

A few minutes later D.B's wife, Barbra, appeared at the doorway "Hey guys" she said smiling at Greg and Finn "my crazy husband just called and told me what happened, I thought I'd come take the little one off your hands so you could get to work."

"Thank you that would be great" Greg said getting up with Oscar balanced on his hip "Osc, you're going with Barbra now, you can play with her granddaughter again"

"Yey!" the little boy said enthusiastically and D.B.'s wife took hold of him.

"I'll pick him up as soon as possible I promise" Greg said but Barbra simply smiled.

"Sweetie there's no hurry; he's an absolute pleasure to look after" Greg gave her the bag containing Oscar's things and kissed his son in his button nose.

"Bye Any Finn" the little boy waved "Bye daddy, I love you"

"I love you too Kiddo" Greg said ruffling Oscar's hair and then they left.

"Alright, we better get to work on those tapes" Finn said patting Greg on the back and they headed towards the AV lab.

* * *

Back at the diner, Sara and D.B. were walking up and down the street in search of anything that looked like skid marks left behind from the tyres of the SUV's. Sara was determined to find something, _anything _that would help them catch these guys before they hurt anyone else.

Sara liked to consider herself a strong woman but it almost brought her too tears when she thought about how she could have lost Greg, Oscar, Nick and Morgan all in the space of ten seconds. The Bastards who did this had to be put to a stop.

D.B. meanwhile, was trying to keep focused on the task at hand, although the normally very calm CSI was struggling to keep his emotions under wraps, he was angry. He'd only been supervisor for several months and he already felt like he'd let his new team members down more than they deserved.

First, Morgan had been kidnapped in the helicopter, then Catherine getting shot and leaving and Nick almost walking away. And now he had almost lost three of them and a little boy he dearly cared about. He knew this wasn't his fault, how could it have been? Yet he still had this small sense of guilt, he would make up for those past mistakes by catching these guys ASAP.

"Russell!" the oldest CSI heard Sara call for him down the other end of the street.

Since he hadn't found anything himself, he hoped the female CSI had done better. He quickly walked over to Sara to find her squatting down with her camera held up as she snapped a few pictures of some promising looking tyre marks.

"Good job; now let's take this and the bullets we collected back the lab. Brass has talked to most of the witnesses, they all said they didn't really see anything themselves, just heard Nick shout for them to get down and the window starting to smash" Russell explained.

"Alright" Sara said standing up and flicking through the pictures to make sure she had enough. "I hope Greg is feeling better, he looked distraught."

"Yeah I know how he feels…" Russell said thinking back to how close he'd been to losing his granddaughter… he closed his eyes and shook his head trying to wipe out the memory. That was over now.

"Are you ok?" Sara asked putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. It was very unusual for their new supervisor to look so worried.

Russell gave her a small smile "Yeah I'm fine. Morgan, Greg, Oscar and Nick are ok, and that makes me fine." Sara gave him a small smile in return "Come on, I'm sure Hodges will have some amusing story to tell us when we get back to the lab."

* * *

Nick and Morgan had made their way to the hospital and had decided to split up to look at the victims faster. Morgan went to look at the two people with bullet wounds and Nick went to the old man that Greg had looked after.

The doctor led Nick to the man's room. "We've removed all the glass and have stitched up the wounds, he should be as good as new" she explained and Nick gave a sigh of relief, it was always good when a victim escaped with their lives.

The Doctor opened the door and Nick followed her inside. She opened her mouth to introduce the two men but there was no need.

"Mister Kings!" Nick exclaimed with a shocked expression. He never thought he'd see this man again.

Mister Kings smiled "Well if it isn't young Mister Stokes!" the old man said happily "Nick, how are you my boy?"

"I'm great thanks, I would ask how you are but that would be a bit of a stupid question" Nick said with a sheepish smile.

"No I'm alright; this young lady has done an excellent job" he said with a smile at the Doctor, she smiled back and left them too it.

"So, you're still a CSI huh? Did you make it to your level three?" the man asked curiously.

"I sure did, was an assistant supervisor for a while too" Nick said putting his kit down and getting out his camera.

"Oh good for you" the man said seeming genuinely please "I take it you need some photographs of my injuries?" Nick nodded and got to work.

"So, how's Katelyn?" Nick asked trying to seem casual.

Katelyn was Mister Kings' daughter whom Nick had dated for nearly two years, that's how they knew each other. It had been years ago when Nick was still a rookie and had just moved to Vegas. He had gotten on really well with Katelyn's parents and he loved her a lot. He had been just weeks away from proposing in fact…but then she told him she was moving to London, England to do a course in Journalism and they had to break up because she didn't know what she wanted yet and Nick didn't want to leave his friends and job in Vegas. It had broken Nick's heart and it was maybe the worst break up he'd ever had.

"Katelyn is good thank you" Mr King's explained with a smile after Nick had finished with the photographs. "In fact, she's staying with us right now, you should come round!"

"Oh Mister Kings I couldn't…" Nick said not sure if he could bear to see the only woman he had ever truly loved again after she'd ripped his heart to pieces. He had met up with her once four years ago last time she was in town, but that had been a bad idea as she left him out in the cold again.

"No, no I insist, come have dinner with us tomorrow night. Bring your friend Greg and his son with you; I owe that boy for helping me anyway"

Nick bit his lip as he considered this for a moment, at least if Greg and Oscar were with him it could be a means of escape "Alright, we'll be there" he said with a smile and the old man smiled back.

"Excellent, we still live where we use to" Mister Kings explained "Now off you go, and catch the bastards who did this!"

Nick chuckled "well thank you mister Kings, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Good bye Nick and what did I tell you about calling me Mr Kings? Call me Peter."

"Yes of course, bye Peter" Nick said with a smile and a nod before leaving the room.

His head was buzzing, what would Katelyn be like now? Still the woman he fell in love with all those years ago? Would she even want to see Nick? Nick pushed those thoughts of his mind for now, he had to concentrate on finding these hit and run bandits.

* * *

Greg and Finn had spent the rest of the afternoon looking through the CCTV footage from the diner and were relieved that they successfully found some useful pictures of the black SUV's and had even managed to zoom in on the license plates. Unfortunately the men were fully clothed in black, faces covered, so they found no facial recognition. The tyre marks Sara had found matched with that type of car and the bullets they had found were taken to ballistics. They came back to Scorpion SA VZ 61 submachine guns and were fairly rare. The ballistics tech was currently trying to find a list of registered owners in Vegas.

As soon as they had had a quick 'family meeting' to discuss what they knew so far, Greg headed over to Russell's house to pick up Oscar. The little boy came running to the door with a huge grin on his face at the sight of his father.

"Daddy!" he squealed running to his father's arms as Greg squatted down and scooped up his son with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey buddy" he said kissing the little boy on the forehead and hugging him.

"Look what I drewed!" the little boy said excitedly holding out a picture of messily drawn stick people which just looked like potatoes to Greg, he father laughed.

"Wow! Erm…what is it?" he asked unsurely.

"Daddy!" the little boy said annoyed because to him the picture was obvious "You, me, Any Morg, Any Finn, Any Sara…and that Unc Nick and Unc Russ" he said pointing to each scribble individually.

"Ah yes, I see it now!" Greg said with a laugh. "It's a family picture."

"Yeah" Oscar nodded "cos I love dem all!"

That statement made Greg's heart melt and he gave the biggest smile. "And they all love you too" he said hugging his little boy tight again.

_He's ok _Greg finally allowed himself to think _with a crazy family like that, he'll always be ok…_


	4. Chapter 4: ?

**A/N: Hey how are you? Good I hope! Anyways not going to say much about this chapter, title doesn't give much away either XD hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 4: ?**

"So, let me get this straight…" Greg said looking at Nick like he'd gone crazy. They were sat in the break room waiting for Russell's wife to arrive and pick up Oscar, who was playing with his fire truck on the floor. "You want me and Oscar to come with you to have dinner with your ex-girlfriend and her parents tonight?"

"Kinda" Nick said with an awkward smile "Look, I wasn't really keen on the idea, but Mister Kings said he felt he owed you because of what you did for him at the diner. So really it's more for your sake then mine" he said folding his arms triumphantly, but Greg just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Nick, this girl broke your heart. You seriously want to see her again?" Greg asked seriously. He remembered how he had felt when he went to see Ellen in prison when she wanted to tell him about Oscar and how hard it was to see her again, but then she had given him the greatest gift of all.

Nick bit his lip hesitantly. "I don't want to see you hurt man" Greg added genuinely and Nick gave him an appreciative smile.

"What wrong Unc Nick?" Oscar joined in the conversation. "You look sad"

"He's not sad Osc, he always looks that moody" Greg said with a lopsided grin.

"Daddy that mean!" the little boy said pouting at his father.

Greg and Nick laughed. "You're telling me off now?" Greg said.

"Yeah, I love Unc Nick!" the toddler stuck up for the Texan.

Nick smiled at the little boy who beamed back at him. It was a smile very much like Greg's, a smile that on countless amounts of time had pulled Nick out of the depths of sadness and worry.

"I love you too Oscar" Nick said scooping the little boy up into his arms and giving him a tight hug.

When Nick found out Greg was going to be a father it had made him very happy. Greg and the rest of the team had had a rough few years and it was about time something joyful came along and Greg truly deserved it. Greg was his little brother and Nick had been so proud of him and the way he'd handled the sudden change, he could blatantly see how in love Greg was with his little boy.

When Greg had said this child was going to be Nick's nephew the Texan gave the biggest smile, he very much liked the idea of having a nephew and being called Uncle. And it meant a lot to him that Greg would consider letting his child call Nick their Uncle even though he wasn't blood. When Greg made Nick Oscar's Godfather… well that was even better. So that's who he was, Greg's big brother. Oscar's Uncle Nick…but he couldn't help but feel he also might like to be called 'daddy' one day too…

After that Nick sat the little boy on his knee and Oscar sat with his arms crossed scowling at his father "Daddy, say sowy!" he demanded.

Greg looked at his son in disbelief but smiled all the same, at least he had been teaching his son good morals. "Alright, Nick I'm sorry. What I said was… _mean_"

"Mmm…what do you think Osc, should I forgive him?" Nick whispered to the little boy.

"Oh please Oscar I beg you!" Greg said acting dramatically as he clasped his hands together and made his bottom lip quiver.

Nick and the little boy laughed "yeah, daddy sowy" the little boy ruled and Greg acted a sigh of relief.

A few minutes later and D.B. arrived along with his wife ready to take Oscar for the day. Greg handed over a bag of his son's things and kissed him on the forehead and they shared 'I love yous' before they left. After that the three female CSI's arrived and they could finally get to work.

"Alright, we found two stores in Vegas which sell the type of gun we're looking for" Russell began to explain. "We got customer lists from each store over the past five years of who bought that type gun. Only three of the owners are still in the area. So, Sara and Finn I want you guys to talk to a Missus Fletcher. Greg and Morgan, Mister Harrison and Brass and I will talk to a Mister Read." He handed each CSI a sheet of paper with the relevant information. "Now as for the SUV's we found they were stolen from a construction site in the area. So Nick I want you to go down there and investigate, detective Vartann will meet you there." He handed Nick a sheet too. "Everyone happy with what they're doing?" all CSI's nodded. "Good, we'll meet back here in a few hours." And with that they dispersed.

* * *

"So how are you today?" Morgan asked with genuine concern as Greg drove them to Mister Harrison's house.

"A lot better thanks" he said giving the pretty woman an appreciative smile. She smiled back, the smile made Greg's heart beat a little faster. "How are the bullet wound victims?" Greg asked trying to distract himself.

"Oh they're good, just some flesh wounds, they'll heal up in no time" she said with a pleased nod and Greg was also relieved.

They finally arrived at the house to find a man looking in his mid-sixties stood in his front garden watering his plants. There was so many of beautiful colours and different varieties. Greg however couldn't appreciate them as he started sneezing as soon as they reached the front path. There was grass and pollen everywhere.

"Damn, my hay fever" he mumbled under his breath but Morgan heard.

"I didn't know you had hay fever?" she said concernedly placing a hand on Greg's back "will you be alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Greg said not wanting her to worry about him. "It's only mild case. I do live in the city after all so it's very rarely a problem"

"Can I help you two?" the man called over at the sight of two strangers stood conversing at the bottom of his lawn.

"Yes, we're with the Las Vegas Crime Lab" Morgan explained as Greg was too busy trying to stop sneezing. "We're investigating a hit and run that took place at Marco's Diner yesterday afternoon and we understand that you own the type of gun involved. So, we have a warrant to take a look at the guns if that's alright"

"Sure, you kids come wait inside before he blows up from sneezing too much!" the man said jokingly and Morgan gave him an appreciative smile before she and Greg followed Mister Harrison into the house. "You got some pills for that son?" the man asked as he led Greg and Morgan into the living room.

"Erm yeah…" Greg said reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out the small box. Although it wasn't much better inside, this guy had plants growing everywhere! _He and Grissom would have got on well_… Greg thought.

"Well, I'll get the gun for you and bring you back some water" the man offered seeming kind. Greg thanked him and the man left.

"He said _gun_" Greg whispered as soon as Mr Harrison left "according to the record he bought _three_ of the guns"

Morgan nodded in agreement, that was strange but she was looking at something else on the window sill. She went over and picked up a photo.

"That's Mister Harrison with the owner of the diner" Morgan said turning back to look at Greg but looked startled when she saw the older man suddenly stood behind her colleague. Greg turned around to see what she was looking at but Mister Harrison spilt the water he was carrying all over Greg's jacket.

"Oh I'm so sorry son you just knocked me! I should have let you know I was back, didn't mean to startle you" he put the glass down on a table and took the strap of the gun off from his shoulder.

"Oh that's alright" Greg said and Morgan pulled some gloves on before taking the gun off the man.

"Here, let me take your jacket to dry" the man said seeming helpful. Greg smiled and handed his jacket over. The pills in his pocket going unremembered…by the CSI at least.

"This is one bad ass piece of machinery" Morgan said admiring the gun as she took out the magazine "No bullets" she confirmed. Mister Harrison came back into the room. "Mister Harrison our records tell us you own three of these guns?"

"Oh yes will I sold the other two to some friends quite recently, they're avid collectors just like me." He explained calmly.

"Are they registered gun users?" Greg questioned.

"Yes, I can give you the names if you wish" The man replied.

"Thanks that would be helpful. The gun is going to have to come with us to be processed. Hopefully we can rule it out and get it back to you as soon as possible. "Greg managed to explain before having another fit of sneezes and his skin had started to go red and blotchy too, it was obviously very sensitive.

Morgan gave him a sympathetic look, before continuing to question Mister Harrison. "How exactly do you know the diner's owner?" she said holding out the picture.

"Oh Marco and I have been friends since College. I haven't seen him in a while though, awful shame what happened, I hope he gets back on his feet soon." The man tried to look concerned but Greg and Morgan could tell something was a little off.

"Well, thank you for your co-operation" Morgan said after she'd written down the names of the men Mister Harrison had apparently sold the guns too. "We'll call you for a meeting down at the lab as soon as we've finished with your gun."

"Anything to help. I'll get your jacket for you" the man said indicating to Greg and returning later with the jacket slightly dried.

"Thank you" Greg said taking it "we'll be in touch soon" he said with a small smile, which the man returned and then the two CSI's left.

Greg covered his nose and mouth with his sleeve to try and prevent the pollen from getting to him but that didn't really help and he sneezed into his arm.

"Oh God" he moaned. Morgan laughed.

"You sound like Darth Vader" she said teasingly and Greg raised an eyebrow at her before they got in the car.

"Shoot, my pills" Greg suddenly remembered and he pulled the box out of his jacket pocket and not really looking at them, popped two pills in his mouth. He cringed "Urgh, these taste worse then I remember!" he said sticking his tongue out.

"Well that's how you know they're working!" Morgan said with a slight tap on his shoulder. "All medicines that taste bad are the best for you" she laughed again when Greg grimaced and the tips of his ears turned ever so slightly red. He _hated_ making a fool of himself in front of Morgan.

* * *

A few hours later and shift was finally over. Everyone was tired after a hard day so they all agreed they'd discuss what they found tomorrow. Greg had started to feel a little woozy and thought it was just an after effect from earlier. As his skin was still red and itchy he took a few more pills. Even though he wasn't feeling a hundred per cent with it he still got himself and Oscar ready to go to the King's because he thought Nick might need the support.

Nick came to pick them up and Greg moved Oscar's seat into Nick's car. "So when exactly did you date this girl?" Greg asked once Nick started driving and he'd explained his overly blotchy and red skin.

"Oh God it was when I was an entry level CSI" Nick said thinking back with a light laugh "It was twenty years ago at least. But I met up with her once about four years ago, that was last time I saw her"

"Oh well that's…." Greg started but then went wide eyed when he made a sudden realisation. "Say Nick…is Katelyn an only child?"

"Erm…yeah" Nick said thinking it was a rather random question "Why you want to know If she had a hot sister you could hook up with?" he said with a light chuckle.

"No, no…." _God this is gunna be awkward_. "When you guys met up four years ago did you…ya know" Greg said looking awkwardly at the floor.

"Man, no offence but I don't think that's any of your business" Nick said feeling a little uncomfortable. "What's with the twenty questions?"

"Nick…Mister Kings said he has a _four year old_ grandson…"

* * *

***gasp* what could this mean? ;)**

**P.S. Yes I obviously made up the fact Greg has hay fever :P **


	5. Chapter 5: Burning Question

**A/N: What uuuuuuuup! Hope you are all doing good on this fine evening or day depending where you are. Again, sorry there isn't much Oscar in the chapter there will be a lot more of him in the next few I pinkie promise! **

**Also, a few people have been messaging me about when I'm going to be writing my next long angst piece and the answer is I've already written like the first 7 chapters! But I wanted to get this story done first but maybe I'll just start posting both, what do you think? Anyway I'll shut up now. **

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Burning Question**

Nick nearly ran into the car in front as it stopped at a red light before he hit the brakes hard. "What!" he exclaimed turning to look at Greg in horror. Greg frantically shushed him as he noticed Oscar had fallen asleep.

"Well you know what, it doesn't mean anything" Greg said trying to calm his friend down. "That doesn't make you're the father at all."

"But there's a _huge_ chance it does!" Nick said hitting his forehead against the steering wheel.

"You don't know how big that chance is" Greg said trying to console his friend but failing miserably "did Mr Kings say anything about Katelyn having a husband, boyfriend?"

"No Greg, believe it or not the one question I didn't ask about the woman I use to be in love with was how many men there have been since me" Nick said sarcastically.

Greg sighed "the lights green" he mumbled and Nick started to drive again clenching the wheel hard, Greg was going to suggest they swapped over. "I'm sorry I didn't mention it earlier, I assumed you knew" he said sheepishly.

"Clearly not" Nick said rolling his eyes, but then closing them for a second and taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you. And you're right; we don't know anything for sure yet."

"Right" Greg said but Nick knew he had something else to say. "But I'm just saying….if this kid does turn out to be yours….well, becoming a father out of the blue isn't the worst feeling in the world." He turned round in his seat to look at his son dozing lightly in his car seat his feet wriggling. Greg smiled "In fact it's one of the best. Trust me" he turned back to look at Nick relieved to see that he too was smiling.

They continued to drive to the Kings' house in silence but Nick's mind was racing_. I could be a father, I could have a son._ He kept repeating to himself in his head and to be honest even the idea was scaring the hell out of him, it was so sudden. He had great difficulty focusing on the road the rest of the way their but they finally made it to the house.

"Nick?" Greg said quietly when he saw his older friend just sat staring at the house, he still hadn't let go of the steering wheel. "You ok?" _stupid question _Greg thought, but he felt obliged to ask anyway.

"My son could be in there" Nick said slowly turning to look at Greg with somewhat scared eyes. "A little boy I knew nothing about, four years, and he could be mine…"

Greg gave a small smile and put a calm hand on Nick's shoulder, rubbing it gently. "Whatever happens, everything will be alright. Just remember that Oscar and I are here for you and support you. Just like you always have for us."

"Thanks man" Nick said patting Greg's knee "That means a lot to me. You know when I woke up this morning I never thought in a million years there was a possibility my life could change so drastically."

"I know the feeling" Greg said with a light laugh. There was a pause. If he is yours…" Greg started again slowly "what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to fight for the right to see him" Nick said more certain then he had ever been "I'm going to ask why I was kept out of his life for four years and I'll fight for him."

Greg gave a gentle smile "Good for you, I'd help you every step of the way. I know I would do the same. Hell I'd die for Oscar" he said once again looking at his little boy who had just woken up and was rubbing his eyes. "Hey sleepy head" he said smiling at his son.

"Hi daddy" the little boy replied brightly now he'd woken himself up "where are we?" he asked curiously.

"We're having dinner with a friend of Uncle Nick's" Greg explained. "You might even find a new friend to play with!" Oscar smiled and Greg and Nick got out the car, Greg taking Oscar and balancing him on his hip.

Greg walked in front of Nick with Oscar as they touched their noses together and laughed before the little boy kissed his father on the cheek_. I want that_ Nick thought with a smile to himself as he watched his younger friend with his son. _At least I thought I did, but it's happening so quick… _

They came to a stop at the front door. Nick raised his hand slowly to knock but then paused.

"My son could be in there" he repeated.

Greg put a hand on the shoulder of the person he loved like a big brother "everything's going to be ok" he said reassuringly before knocking on the door himself.

It was answered by Mister Kings who had a welcoming grin on his face. "Evening boys" he said steeping aside to let them in "Hello Oscar" he said ruffling the little boy's hair but Oscar shied away and buried his head in Greg's shoulder mumbling something.

"Don't go shy on me now!" Greg said encouragingly "He's just woken up" he explained to Mister Kings.

"Is Katelyn here?" Nick asked before he could help himself. Now they were here he felt he really had to see her and obviously ask a very burning question.

"No she's still at the library doing some research, she'll be here soon. Her mother is upstairs with Felix" Mister Kings explained before leading them through to the lounge.

"So, is Katelyn a journalist now?" Nick asked hoping that the woman he had loved managed to fulfil her dream and hadn't dumped him for nothing.

"Oh yes she rights for a travel magazine in London, she loves it. Now I'll just go and tell my wife you're here. Make yourselves at home" he said indicating to the sofa and they sat down.

"She still lives in London" Nick said in disbelief after Mr Kings had left the room. "If Felix is mine how the hell am I going to see him?"

"Nick you don't even know if he is and besides, even If he is we'll think of something" Greg said reassuringly and Nick gave him an appreciative smile.

Moments later and Mister Kings returned with his wife, Helen and their grandson Felix. Greg and Nick stood up to greet them, Oscar sticking close to his father's leg.

"He looks just like Katelyn" Nick whispered to Greg obviously referring to Felix. That therefore made it a lot more difficult to try and pick up if the four year old had any of Nick's physical traits.

The little boy had blonde curly hair and deep brown eyes. He was very fair skinned and had freckles on his cheeks. He smiled showing off a set of perfect teeth as he observed Oscar quietly hiding by Greg.

"Hello my name's Felix" the boy with the golden curls said brightly "What's your name?"

Oscar clung onto his father's trouser leg and hid behind it only peeping out from the side. Greg laughed.

"Aww come on buddy you're not normally this shy" he said encouragingly. "His name's Oscar" he told Felix.

"Oh that's a cool name" the older boy replied. Oscar stuck his head out from behind Greg's leg.

"Fank you" he said replied quietly, remembering to be polite just like his daddy had taught him.

"You like playing with toys Oscar?" Felix asked with a smile. Oscar nodded and fully came out from behind Greg's leg then and reached up to take his hand instead. "I have some cool stuffed dinosaurs, want to play with them?"

Oscar looked up to his dad for approval as he seemed a little hesitant about letting go of his father's hand. Greg just smiled and squatted down beside him. "That's nice isn't it Osc?" he said with a smile and his son nodded. "Well you go have fun then, but be careful ok, come find me if you need me."

"Ok daddy" he said with a little smile "I love you" he said giving Greg a small kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too. Now go play" Greg said encouragingly and he watched in pride as his little boy took hold of Felix's hand and they went off down the hall.

"Such a sweet little boy" Mrs Kings said with a smile and Greg smiled in pride.

"Felix is really great too. It's good that he and Oscar are making friends" Greg said happily.

A few moments later and they all turned to the sound of the door opening "Hey!" a female voice called "sorry I was late it's so hard to work round that library it's so huge! Is Nick…oh" she walked into the living room and smiled.

It was the perfect smile Nick would always remember. Her long blond hair was neatly tied up in a ponytail and her brown eyes were highlighted by her long eyelashes. Her skin was flawless and she too had faintly freckled cheeks just like her son. Twenty years on and she was still making Nicks heart skip a beat.

"Hey Katelyn" Nick said feeling a little awkward.

"Nick!" she exclaimed happily "Oh it's so good to see you" she came over and hugged him tight taking Nick by surprise. He could still smell the same sweet lavender on her just like when they were dating twenty years ago.

"It's great to see you too" he said with a smile. He couldn't believe how happy she was to see him. "Oh, erm this is my friend Greg" he said once they'd broken apart.

"Nice to meet you" Greg said going to shake the woman's hand but she pulled him into a hug anyway. 'She's pretty' he mouthed with a wink to Nick over Katelyn's shoulder and Nick rolled his eyes. It was typical Greg.

"Thank you so much for helping my dad the way you did" she said smiling at him. "And you" she said turning back to Nick "we have so much to catch up on!"

"Oh, I think we do" Nick said with a nervous laugh and she smiled. Greg had already determined she was a lovely bubble person and couldn't think why she wouldn't tell Nick he was a dad.

"Well I'll just go and see Felix and then we can talk" she said eagerly and then went off to Felix's room.

"She seems great" Greg said as soon as she left and Katelyn's parents had returned to the kitchen.

"She is" Nick said looking after her. _And that's why it hurt so much when she left_ he added to himself.

Katelyn returned with her hair no longer in a ponytail, but waves that feel down to her shoulders and covered the left side of her face. _She's not making this easy_ Nick thought as he caught up in her beauty.

"Right I better go set the table" she stated.

"I'll help you" Nick said thinking it was the best time to get her alone. Greg got the hint and stayed where he was. "Felix seems a really good kid" Nick started as Katelyn started handing him things from the drawers. "He looks just like you."

"He's my little man" she said with a smile "and Greg's son is _so_ adorable!"

"Oscar's amazing, I'm proud to say he's my godson" Nick stated hoping this would prompt something in Katelyn's mind.

"Oh that's great!" she said seeming genuinely pleased to him.

"Will…erm…will Felix's dad be joining us?" Nick asked whilst he went about setting the table trying to make it seem like casual conversation. He saw Katelyn tense out the corner of his eye.

"No" she said bluntly most of her cheerfulness seeming to suddenly disappear "I don't like to think about him. He hasn't been a father to Felix and he never will."

"Is he mine?" Nick blurted out before he could stop himself.

"What?" Katelyn said in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know exactly how to ask. It's just he's four and me and you four years ago and you've just said he doesn't have a dad…" Nick rambled. He realised how rushed he sounded and took deep breath to calm himself before starting again. "Katelyn, is Felix my son?"


	6. Chapter 6: Bad News

**A/N: Hey peep! Sorry it's taken so long to update, I've been getting really busy at college, so I hope this update is worth the wait, promise you'll stick with it to the end ok, you might be surprised ;) I hope you like the Oscar and Felix interaction, they are such sweet little boys :)**

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Bad News **

"Oscar, do you have a mommy?" Felix asked. Oscar thought about this for a moment before shaking his head. "Do you mind not having a mommy?" he asked.

The highly intelligent two years old sat with a puzzled face. "What you mean?"

"Well you have a daddy, don't you?" Felix said. Oscar nodded his head happily, just thinking about being with his daddy made him smile. "But, you don't have a mommy?" Oscar shook his head again. "Well, does that make you sad?" Felix asked.

"No cos I have daddy" Oscar said happily "I love him and he love me!"

"So you don't ever want a mommy?" the four year old asked the younger boy.

"Any Sara like my mommy" Oscar thought carefully for a moment "… and Any Morg …but daddy say I can't tell her dat"

Felix smiled "why not?"

"Cos daddy love her!" Oscar exclaimed and fell about laughing when Felix stuck his tongue out at the thought of a boy and a girl loving each other. "You funny Felix!"

"You're cool too; want to be my best friend?" Felix asked seriously.

Oscar wasn't sure what the meant but Felix was smiling, so it must be good "Ok!" he said enthusiastically.

"Good" Felix said before forcing Oscar into another tickle attack and the little boy started laughing.

* * *

"No Nick" Katelyn said quietly. Nick felt like his hold world had come crashing down around him. "Felix isn't yours"

"Oh, I knew that, of course I knew that" Nick said pretending it was no big deal, but really he felt like he'd been ripped apart inside.

"Felix's dad left before Felix was even born. He cheated on me with some other girl whilst I was pregnant and never even asked to see Felix once." She said tears welling in her eyes.

"Oh Katelyn, I'm so sorry" Nick said pulling her into a hug.

"It's ok. I've done great by myself…and Nick, I'm sorry too" she said pulling away to look at him "I can see that being a father is a big deal for you."

"That's alright, it'll happen someday" he said with a smile, but the truth was he couldn't think of a more perfect mother for his child than Katelyn. But he wouldn't ask her for anything, she still broke his heart and she still lived in London.

After that, they finished laying the table and went back into the living room where Mister Kings was talking to Greg. They chatted until Mrs Kings called them for dinner.

* * *

"Aww but mummy I hate peas" Felix said sticking out his bottom lip a little as his mother put a spoonful on his plate.

"Come in kiddo" Katelyn said in a firm yet loving manner "you know the rules, you don't eat you're greens you don't get desert" Felix sighed.

"You know, I wish I'd eaten more peas when I was a kid, would have made me stronger" Greg said to the four year old "I use to hate them too, so when my parents weren't looking I would feed them to our dog under the table" he explained and Felix laughed "my parents never found out" he said with a smirk.

"You're daddy's really cool Oscar" Felix said laughing.

"I love him!" Oscar exclaimed happily and Greg leaned over to give his soon a kiss on the cheek and ruffle his hair. The little boy giggled.

"I love my mommy. But I wish I had a daddy too" Felix said sadly stabbing away at his peas. Katelyn gave her son a sad look.

"You can bowow mine" Oscar said genuinely and everyone laughed except for Nick who couldn't control his emotions anymore.

"Excuse me" he said quietly before abruptly standing up from the table and quickly walking out of the room leaving the others in shock, except for Katelyn who wore a worried frown.

"Unc Nick sad again?" Oscar said looking rather upset himself, he didn't like seeing people he cared about so upset.

"No he'll be fine" Greg said trying to reassure his son "He's had a really tough day" he made up the excuse to everyone else "I'll go talk to him, excuse me" and with that he left with everyone feeling just as confused as each other.

Greg couldn't find his friend anywhere in the house but then he looked out the window to see Nick sat in his car seemingly staring into space. Greg sighed before walking down to the car himself, and cautiously getting in the passenger's seat. Nick did nothing to acknowledge his presence.

"So what's up?" Greg asked when it became clear Nick wasn't going to talk first. And he had to talk, because Greg would not leave until he knew his older brother was alright, he didn't like to see Nick looking so hurt and anguished.

"He's not mine" Nick said quietly as he sniffed and rubbed his eyes. "Katelyn told me Felix isn't mine. I'm not going to be a dad…"

Greg looked sympathetically at his friend as he placed a comforting hand on Nick's shoulder. "I'm so sorry" at first Greg had thought Nick might have been relieved to make such a discovery, but he looked more upset than Greg had seen him in a long time.

"I am so stupid" Nick said with a humourless laugh, Greg squeezed his shoulder to show he didn't agree. "An hour ago I was scared at the thought of having a son but now… now I know the truth, I'm not happy about it. I had the chance of having something great, and I guess I was more excited about it than I thought." He turned to look his younger brother in the eyes, he too was looking deeply upset for his friend "I look at how happy you are with Oscar, and how much he loves you. I want that. I mean obviously I love Oscar to pieces, he's the best nephew in the world but… I guess I just want a kid I can call my own. I want to be a dad and I don't think It ever will" tears started to stream down his face then and it hurt Greg even more to see his usually strong older brother that way.

"Of course it will! Wanting to become a dad is totally understandable" he put an arm around Nick and pulled him into a one arm hug "Nick, you will be a father someday." Greg said sincerely and he knew he was right. Nick had been through a lot in his life and the last few years had been rough, he deserved a piece of happiness.

Nick smirked wiping his eyes again "I don't know man, I ain't getting any younger"

"So what, it'll happen soon." Greg said looking Nick in the eyes "Today just wasn't the day but one day you will find a girl, you will settle down and you will have a baby. I mean, that's what I always thought would happen to me. It obviously didn't turn out that way but, having Oscar was the best thing that has ever happened to me. You deserve to feel that happiness for yourself, and you will, I know it"

Nick smiled and patted Greg's knee "Thanks man, you always know what to say. I guess I just have to go out and make it happen. You know when I found out you were going to be a father before me I was actually kind of jealous. It's not that I thought you didn't deserve it, more the fact that I was older so it didn't seem right. But then you brought Oscar to the lab that day and I told myself that's my _nephew_, I'm an _uncle. _I'd never felt so happy in my life, and I was so proud of you. So what if you were a dad before me. Thank you for letting me be an uncle to such an amazing little boy"

"Thank you for being such a great Uncle" Greg said with a smile "you have taught me a _lot_ over the years and I know you can do the same for Oscar. He loves you, we both do"

"Thanks bro, I love you guys too" he said pulling hit little brother towards him for a hug.

"Speaking of the little monster I better go back inside, he's probably thrown food everywhere" Greg said rolling his eyes and Nick grinned. "You coming?" Greg asked as he opened the door. Nick slowly nodded and the pair walked back to the house.

"Sorry about that everyone" Nick said once the CSI's re-entered the room "I just had to handle a really bad case today"

"Oh that's ok dear" Mrs Kings said with an understanding smile "have a seat and enjoy some food."

"I will, thank you" Nick said with a smile before taking a seat the opposite side of Oscar.

"Ok?" the little boy asked with a slightly sad pout.

"Yeah buddy I'm fine" Nick said ruffling the little boys hair.

"Hug?" Oscar asked holding his arms up. Nick smiled before taking the little boy from his seat and holding him tight.

After that Oscar sat on Nick's knee whilst they ate. It seemed everyone tried to forget about what had happened as they chatted and laughed together.

Nick even got to talk to Felix who was really confident, intelligent and Inquisitive, he wanted to know a lot about Nick's job. Nick couldn't help but feel even sadder that the little boy wasn't his when he has such a great personality and cheeky smile.

After the meal they stayed for a little while longer so Oscar and Felix could play together some more, but it wasn't long before Oscar started rubbing his eyes as he was tired.

"I think someone's getting droopy" Greg said picking his son up and balancing on his hip.

"No daddy, I no tired" the little boy argued despite the fact he was rubbing his eyes which were struggling to stay open.

"Mmm nice try" Greg said kissing his son on the forehead. "Sorry to leave so soon, but I got to get the little guy to bed" Greg explained to the Kings.

"That's alright dear, thank you so much for coming" Mrs Kings said kissing Greg and Oscar on the cheek before moving onto Nick.

"And again, thank you for helping me" Mr Kings said shaking Greg's hand.

"No trouble" Greg said modestly.

"Nick! It was great seeing you again my boy. I always wondered what had become of you, and I'm glad you've achieved your goal" Mr Kings said with a smile as he shook Nick's hand.

"Thank you. It was great seeing you again… and you Katelyn" he said turning to the girl he once loved more than anything in the world. He wished he would be walking away knowing she was the mother of his child, but like Greg said, today just wasn't the day.

"Yeah, it's been great catching up with you" she said with a small smile and hugged him, knowing it was probably the last time she ever would. "It was nice to meet you two as well!" she said hugging Greg and ruffling Oscar's hair.

"Yeah you guys are awesome!" Felix said to Nick and Greg, they laughed at him. "Mister Sanders, can Oscar come and play with me again soon, before we go back to London?"

"Yes of course he can if that's alright with your Grandparents?" The Kings smiled and nodded.

"Bye Felix" Oscar waved from Greg's shoulder "you real fun!

"Thanks, you too Oscar" Felix smiled.

They all said their final goodbyes and the CSI's and Oscar left. Greg strapped Oscar into his car seat, but as soon as he got into the passenger's seat Greg keeled forward and had to put out his hands to stop himself hitting his head on the dashboard.

"Whoa. You feeling ok?" Nick asked concernedly.

"Erm, yeah, just went dizzy for a moment " Greg said putting a hand on his forehead, his head was pounding and black spots had started dancing in his vision. "I haven't been feeling right all day to be honest" he said squeezing his eyes shut, Nick looked even more concerned. "I think it's just a migraine. I'll take some more pills when I get home"

"Well, alright then" Nick said although he wasn't totally convinced. With that, he started to drive away, believing that would be the last time he would ever See Katelyn and her little boy.

* * *

_His little boy _Katelyn thought as she sat on her bed staring at the piece of paper. She had pulled out Felix's birth certificate and looked at the blank line where the father was supposed to sign. A signature she knew should read:

_Nick Stokes._

* * *

**Attention! **

**Hi :3 so I've decided to start a series of one shots soon for which I'll post in one story but I'm hoping to make it too 101 one shots XD I have quite a few ideas but nowhere near enough! That's where you guys come in, review or message me with some prompts so I'll write a story about them, for what you want! **

**I just have some guidelines: Sorry but I do not write slash, really sorry guys but I just can't see it :/ I'll write for any character but be warned I'm not very confident with romance but I can give it ago if anyone wants. I don't really like GSR as a ship, but if anyone **_**really **_**wants a story about that then I guess I can give it ago. **

**So yeah, please do send in your prompts, that would be great :) xx **


	7. Chapter 7: Rescue

**A/N: hey I'm giving you an update two nights in a row to say sorry for not updating soon enough last time, so I hope you enjoy! Finally get to find out what's with up Greg this chapter, Poor little Oscar :( **

**Also if you have any prompts for a one shot you'd like me to do for the challenge I've set myself, leave it in a review or message me, thank you :) **

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Rescue **

It was the next morning and Greg was feeling worse than then the night before. He had hoped it was just a migraine he could sleep off, but he now knew it was something much worse. When he had got home last night he'd taken some more pills before going to bed but they had not helped one bit. His head was pounding worse than ever and his skin was extremely pale as well as being really clammy and sweaty, even though Greg was shivering and felt really cold. He felt like death itself. He would have to call in sick for work and get someone to take care of Oscar.

Greg went to his son's room to find him sat up in his bed looking through one of his animal books. He smiled and watched Oscar intently for a moment. Even though the little boy could not read, he was very fascinated by the pictures and bright colours.

"Daddy!" the little boy said with a grin as he noticed his father leaning on the door frame. But then the little boy frowned "you look difwent"

"Daddy's not very well today, so we're going to get you ready and out to Uncle Russell's straight away, alright?" Greg didn't know if what he had was infectious or not and he certainly didn't want to make Oscar ill. The doting father felt like he could pass out at any minute.

After dressing and giving Oscar his breakfast, Greg took Oscar back to the toddler's room and instructed him to stay there and play for a while whilst Greg got changed. The little boy nodded in understanding and got out some of his animals.

Greg was getting worse. He stumbled into the landing and fell against the wall. He was getting colder even though the amount of sweat was increasing, his vision was blurring and his heartbeat was racing, making his breathing more heavy and rapid. He knew he was going to pass out, he knew it. He stumbled to his room and reached to get him mobile off his bedside table to try and call for help. But he never made it as he fell backwards onto the floor, lying limp.

"Oscar…" was the last thing he breathed, fearful of what would happen to his child with no one to look out for him as Greg was consumed by the dark.

* * *

Oscar was sat in his room with all his stuffed animals arranged in a circle on his floor; he was pretending to babysit them. He was just arranging his family of stuffed rabbits when he heard a loud thud coming from next door in his father's room that made him jump.

"Daddy?" the little boy called inquisitively, but there was no reply. Oscar's curious nature, however, was starting to get the better of him as he wanted to see what had made the loud noise. He got to his feet and was about to leave the bedroom but then he remembered what Greg had said "No" he shook his head "daddy say stay" and he went back to his animals.

A few minutes later and Oscar started to wonder why his dad hadn't come back yet and he still wanted to know what the noise was. He slowly got to his feet and popped his head out into the hallway looking it up and down, he still couldn't see Greg.

"Daddy?" he called again, but when his father didn't reply his started to get scared.

He didn't want to get in trouble for leaving his room but Oscar wanted to find his dad and get a hug to make him feel better, so he went out into the hallway, going to Greg's room first where he heard the noise come from. Oscar couldn't reach the door handle yet so he gently pushed the door open with both hands to find Greg lying on the floor with his eyes closed.

"Daddy?" he asked quietly but then moved a little closer when his father didn't reply "Daddy, you sleep?" he whispered sitting down next to Greg and putting his hand in his fathers. He found it odd that his father would be asleep on the floor; the little boy had never seen him do that before.

"Daddy, wake up" the little boy pleaded but still Greg didn't stir, the toddler had tears in his eyes now "Daddy, pwease wake up" he asked wrapping his arms around Greg's neck, but still nothing. He may only have been two, but Oscar knew something was wrong. "Why won't wake up?" he asked burying his head in Greg's shoulder with tears streaming down his face.

Then, Oscar heard someone knocking on the door downstairs startling him. He looked up wiping his eyes. He decided to go and see who it was; maybe they could help wake his daddy up. He toddled out into the hallway and went to the top of the stairs but then he stopped. His dad had told him Oscar was too little to go down the stairs by himself in case he fell so Greg was always with him. And, to such a small boy, it sure looked scary as it was a long way down to the bottom. Oscar slowly put out his foot reaching for the first step.

* * *

Nick had gotten very little sleep himself that night as he couldn't stop thinking about Katelyn and Felix, but he knew that was over now and he had to move on. He had decided to go and check on Greg that morning after witnessing his dizzy spell last night; he hoped his younger friend would be better.

Nick knocked on the door and waited for a while but there was no answer. He assumed Greg was in because the car was there, but then thought he had maybe gone for a walk with Oscar. Nick was about to walk away when he heard Oscar cry out.

"Hewp!" he heard the little boy yell. He sounded terrified.

"Oscar!" Nick called placing his hands on the door and pressing his ear to it, he could hear the toddler sniffing.

"Unc Nick?" Oscar asked not sure if he was hearing things "Unc Nick, hewp!" he called. He'd tried getting down the first few steps but slipped and ended up plonking down onto them, he was too scared to try and go any further.

"Alright buddy hang on, I'm coming!" Nick called, he tried to open the door but it was locked.

He quickly ran back to his car to grab a spare key Greg has given him from the glove compartment. Where the hell was Greg? Nick was worrying, something must be wrong; there was no way Greg would hear Oscar shouting for help and just leave him. Fumbling a little because he was in a hurry, Nick finally got the key in the lock and opened to door.

The sight of Oscar clinging onto the stairs terrified Nick. "Oscar stay there!" he ordered running up the stairs and scooping the little boy into his arms. The little boy cried into his Uncle's shoulder and shook a little, he was so scared.

"It's ok" Nick soothed stroking the back of Oscar's head and holding him tight "It's ok I've got you" the sound of the toddler sobbing into his shoulder broke his heart. "Oscar, where's your daddy?" Nick asked quietly.

The little boy looked at Nick and rubbed his eyes as he finally stopped crying. He pointed to Greg's room "In der" Oscar said shakily "daddy won wake up"

"Oh my God" Nick breathed as he felt a horrible sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach. He ran into the room with Oscar still in his arms and froze at the sight of a statue still Greg sprawled out on the floor. He put Oscar on the bed "Osc, I need you to be a really good boy for me now ok, your daddy is…really sick, so I want you to sit right here until I say so, alright?" the little boy nodded in understanding but kept looking at his father on the floor "good boy" Nick said ruffling the little boys hair before heading over to Greg.

Firstly he checked his younger friends pulse, it was still pretty strong but it was moving too fast and Greg's breathing sounded a little laboured. Nick couldn't see any physical wounds, like a knock on the head so he couldn't be sure what was wrong. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialled 911 for an ambulance. He then called Russell and he said he'd round everyone up to tell them the news and that Nick should keep him informed. Nick placed Greg in a more comfortable position and knelt by his side in case something happened whilst they waited.

"He ok?" Oscar asked quietly, Nick had almost forgotten the toddler was there.

"Yeah, he will be" Nick said giving the little boy who he loved like a nephew a reassuring smile. But he felt guilty, Nick couldn't know that for sure and he knew he couldn't lie to Oscar. I_t's not a lie _he told himself _Greg will be ok. _

"You mad?" Oscar asked quietly, he didn't want his Uncle Nick to be mad at him because he didn't do what his daddy asked. "Please no mad" he said wiping his eyes as tears started once more. "Daddy say stay but I didn't"

"Hey, hey" Nick said sitting next to the little boy on the bed "I'm not mad at you. If you hadn't have shouted I wouldn't have been able to help your daddy."

"I want daddy hug" the little boy mumbled looking at his father on the floor; he still couldn't understand why Greg hadn't woken up.

"Daddy's sick" was the only way Nick could think to describe it. "But I can give you a hug if you want?" the little boy nodded and clambered onto his Uncles lap, the Texan held him tight. Then he carried Oscar over to Greg and they sat beside him waitng.

"Daddy mad at me?" the little boy asked quietly, he just looked at his fathers' closed eyes. "Don't want daddy mad at me"

"Oscar, your daddy could never be mad at you. You helped rescue him, and he loves you very much" Nick explained.

"Love him too" Oscar said stroking his father's hair "Daddy get better?" the little boy asked hopefully, his deep brown eyes looking into Nick's, it was just like looking into Greg's.

"Yes" Nick said quietly "Yes of course he will."


	8. Chapter 8: Comforting

**A/N: Hey yawl! OMG I can't believe I haven't thanked you all for all your wonderful reviews, I feel so awful! Thank you, thank you, thank you times infinity for your great feedback, you guys are the best! Poor Oscar and Greg :( I am so mean in this chapter! But don't worry, there are plenty of cute scenes to come, and I haven't forgotten about Katelyn and Felix either! **

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Comforting **

When Nick and Oscar arrived at the hospital with Greg they found Russell, Finn, Morgan and Sara already there waiting. Greg meant a lot to all of them, even those who had only been working at the lab several months, so they all wanted to be with him. Morgan and Sara came running over as soon as they saw Greg's stretcher burst through the doors. He was taken off into a room before any of the others could get a proper look at him.

"What the hell happened, what's wrong with him!?" Morgan asked Nick.

Her eyes were wild and looked a bit red. When she'd been driving to the hospital she'd been forcing herself not to cry and to stay strong as she knew that's what Greg would have wanted, but there were so many horrible scenarios running through her head they were almost over bearing.

"Where daddy? I want daddy!" Oscar pleaded and started crying again. Sara took him off Nick and starting hushing him and patting him on the back.

"It'll be ok" she cooed "daddy's going to be fine. You can see him soon I promise" she started rocking side to side slightly as the little boy cried softly into her shoulder and he was still shaking. It broke all their hearts.

Nick gently took Morgan's arm and guided her over to Russell and Finn, leaving Sara to comfort her Godson. Even though Oscar probably wouldn't understand what they were talking about, Nick wanted to make sure he couldn't hear as they sometimes underestimated the toddler's intelligence.

"I'm not sure what happened. He has no signs of injuries on the outside so it must be something internal" Nick explained in a whisper. "But Greg said he'd been feeling funny all the previous day. In fact he nearly fainted on the way home last night"

"His hay fever!" Morgan suddenly remembered "Greg hadn't looked or acted the same since then. Think it might have something to do with that?"

"Maybe" Russell spoke up. He hadn't torn his eyes away from the door Greg was taken through_. I failed them again _the supervisor couldn't help but think, even though they didn't know what happened yet. He finally brought himself to look at Nick; he hadn't seen the younger man look so distraught since they found out McKean was back. "How did you find him?" he asked.

Nick sighed and took a sad glance at Oscar, who was now slowly drifting off In Sara's arm as the mornings events had exhausted him. The Texan then turned back to the others and took deep breath before telling them everything, including Oscar screaming for help.

At this Morgan gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth. Just the thought of the poor little boy alone and scared out of his mind whilst Greg lay unconscious in the next room, it was too much. She'd never grown so attached to any one quicker than she had Greg and Oscar. Greg, Nick and Sara, they had welcomed Morgan into their family and she felt she couldn't have been accepted by a nicer group of people.

Finn put an arm around Morgan. She had known Greg and Oscar the least amount of time but it made her so happy that Greg would let Oscar call her his Auntie. Plus, she and Greg had clicked the very first time they worked together. She had asked for Russell's best mind, and that's what she'd got.

Russell remained Pokerfaced throughout the whole explanation, but it was difficult for him to hear to. Oscar was at his house a lot after all and his granddaughter loved playing with the little boy. Russell loved Oscar very much; he was like a second grandchild.

"I wish they'd tell us what was going on" Nick said as he now looked at the room Greg had been lead into.

He hated the thought of not knowing what was happening to his little brother. He could be awake…he could be in pain…he could be dying… Nick shook his head. He couldn't think like that, but the image of Greg lying motionless on the floor would not leave his mind.

Moments later and a doctor finally came out of Greg's room. All of the CSI's immediately crowded round him; Oscar had finally fallen asleep in Sara's arms.

"Mister Sanders is suffering from the consequences of ingesting Antifreeze. It's a slow acting poison that would eventually cause kidney failure" Morgan let out a sob and turned to bury her head in Finn's shoulder, who rubbed the younger woman's back. Nick and Sara both paled and Russell remained indifferent for the time being. "But…." The Doctor started, all the CSI's faces seemed to light up at this. "We have caught it in the early stages so we need to pump it out of his system ASAP and he should make a full recovery"

"Oh thank God" Finn breathed and Morgan could almost have laughed with joy as she slowly lifted her head from Finn's shoulder. Nick smiled and sighed in relief, Russell putting a hand on his shoulder. However, they still didn't like the sound of the word _'should'._

Sara looked down at the adorable little toddler down in her arms and smiled "See, I told you your daddy would be ok. He's a fighter." She kissed Oscar on his forehead making him shuffle a bit in his sleep, but he gave a slight smile at the warmth.

"Ok. We're taking him in to clean his system now. But under the anaesthesia and depending how his body reacts, Greg could be out for a while." The Doctor explained.

"Well that's ok, Oscar can stay with me" Nick said with a smile. He was just so relieved that his friend was going be ok. The Doctor gave a small smile and a nod before going back into Greg's room.

"Poison…" Finn said sounding disgusted. "Who the hell would poison Greg?"

Morgan's face suddenly fell from sad into anger as her eyes narrowed and her fists clenched. "That bastard!" she exclaimed loudly, startling everyone. The blonde looked ready to punch something, surprising her friends as she rarely ever lost her cool. "God I am so stupid" she said placing her hands over her face "how could I not have noticed" she mumbled, and once again the guilt started to overwhelm her.

"What is it?" Nick asked desperate to find out what Morgan knew. If she knew who had done this to Greg he wanted to know because when he found out he was going to… Nick was pulled out of imagining various scenarios were he tortured Greg's attacker when Morgan started talking again.

"When we went round to Mister Harrisons house Greg was having trouble with his hay fever so he was going to take some pills. But then Mister Harrison threw water over Greg's jacket. Supposedly by _accident_" she said bitterly. "Anyway Greg's pills were in his jacket pocket so he forgot to take them. He only took them when we got back to the car. _After_, Mister Harrison gave Greg his jacket back."

"You think Mister Harrison swapped Greg's medication for the poison?" Finn asked in shock, how could anyone do something so vile? Morgan nodded her head solemnly. She knew as soon as she found that picture of Harrison and the owner of the diner, something was wrong.

"Alright then" Nick said turning and walking down the corridor.

"Where are you going!?" Sara called; she didn't notice the little boy stir in her arms.

"Too kick this guy's ass!" Nick called back sounding determined.

"Come on, that's not going to solve anything!" Russell called "you really think that's going to help Greg at all!?"

"Unc Nick!" that was the voice that finally made him stop. He turned to see Oscar almost jump from Sara's arms, his eyes wide. "Unc Nick pwease don't go" he sounded like he was going to cry. "I want you stay" the little boy pleaded. Nick couldn't leave his Godson like this, not now, not when he was so scared. They were all scared.

The Texan took a deep breath before calmly walking back toward the two year old and scooping him up into his arms "I won't leave you" he whispered to the little boy before kissing his head "I promise"

"Daddy leave me?" the little boy asked his deep brown eyes filling with tears. It broke all their hearts again.

"No, of course he hasn't. He would never leave you, ever. You mean the world to him, to all of us. And we all love you" Nick explained.

"I love all you too" Oscar said burying his head in Nick's shoulder and all the others smiled.

"Right, Finn and I are going to hunt down Mister Harrison. It appears we have a few bones to pick with him" Russell said sternly.

"Call us if anything changes" Finn said giving Oscar a quick hug before leaving. She was more determined than she had ever been to find out who had caused her younger friend and his son such suffering.

Sara, Nick and Morgan all took a seat outside Greg's room and waited. Oscar was sat on Morgan's knee now, leant into her chest as she argued it was her turn for a hug and of course Oscar had been happy to do it because he loved her. Morgan needed to let the little boy know she was there for him and wanted to give Oscar comfort, just as the youngest CSI needed the little boys.

"Can I see daddy now?" the toddler asked in a whisper. It broke Morgan's heart to have to say no.

"As soon as the doctor says it's ok we'll see him, I promise." She said with a small smile. Oscar nodded sadly and went back to leaning into his Aunties chest.

"I miss him" she just about made out the small mumble, her heart broke once more.

"So do I and I know he misses you too. But everything will be back to normal soon" she said rubbing the back of his head gently.

They waited for a while and Nick was slowly growing more and more impatient. Why hadn't they heard anything yet? It was either good because everything was going ok or bad because they were running around trying to prevent Greg from crashing. It also worried him how quiet Oscar was being. The little boy was wide awake but after what he had said to Morgan he didn't make another sound.

Sara put a hand on top of Nick's and rubbed it gently with her thumb giving him a small smile, he smiled back. Sara would have always considered herself as a strong, independent woman but when it came to stuff like this she too needed the comfort, just as much as she was the comforter. She wanted to give Nick reassurance, there was lots of hope. As for Oscar, all Sara knew was that she would do anything for him and it broke her to see him so upset but if he was anything like his father, he would be extremely strong willed and everything would be ok in the end. Now all she wanted more than anything was for Greg to wake up.

Eventually, the door to Greg's room opened. All three CSI's jumped up, praying it would be good news as the doctor approached them.

"You hewp my daddy?" Oscar asked his eyes once again going wide. The doctor gave him a small smile.

"Yes. We managed to clear the poison from Greg's system…" the adults felt a wave of relief wash over them "but I'm afraid he's had a bad reaction…" it was followed by a tsunami of fear.

"What, what do you mean?" Morgan asked frantically. Oscar looked scared because everyone else did.

"He's had an allergic reaction to some of the medicine we gave him. We've done our best to fix it but now we're unsure when he'll wake up. It will probably take three days at least for his body to fight through it…and that's if nothing else becomes a problem" the doctor explained with deep regret.

"So, is there a chance Greg won't wake up?" Sara asked before she could stop herself. The doctor gave her an unsure look.

"No!" Oscar cried. "He have to wake up! Daddy have to wake up!" he turned and cried into Morgan's shoulder once more.


	9. Chapter 9: Be There

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for your awesome feedback, I have the best readers ever! ;) Sorry if this chapters not very eventful, it's kind of a filler, but I will be bringing back Felix next chapter as well! Poor guys and Oscar, I feel so mean :( **

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Be There**

Russell and Finn were on their way to Mr Harrison's house, both with a determined expression on their faces. Neither of them said much as they were both in deep thought. Russell kept thinking back to Greg and Oscar, just seeing the little boy whom he had almost adopted as another grandchild so scared broke his heart. Finn was also thinking of Greg and Oscar, but she was more thinking about how she could avenge them, what she would do to Mister Harrison when they got their hands on him. They finally arrived at the address to find Brass and a couple of other cops waiting for them as Russell had called ahead.

"How's Sanders?" Was the first think the Captain asked as the CSI's approached. He wasn't going to hide his concern, as even he had grown close to Greg's little boy and seen just how much like his father he really was, happy and cheeky. Greg didn't deserve this.

"We're not too sure" Finn said solemnly as she began to explain about the poison. Throughout the explanation, Brass's frown grew deeper.

"Well then we better go get this jackass" he said gruffly before turning to the officers and motioning for them to follow him. Russell and Finn stayed behind but Finn had her gun ready for use anyway, she wasn't going to let the cops have all the fun. "Harrison! LVPD open up!" As suspected, there was no answer. Brass swiftly kicked the door in and the officers quickly swarmed inside, the two CSI's waiting for the signal. "Clear!" Brass finally called and Finn and Russell stepped inside.

"This must have been the photo Morgan was talking about" Finn said, picking up the photo frame as they entered the living room.

"I want a full search of this house" Russell said sternly "no cupboard goes unchecked no door unopened. We are going to find out exactly what this guy did and why he did it" Finn nodded determinedly and immediately got to work. "I'm going to call the others, see if one of them can come and help" Russell said before going to make the call. They were going to put an end to this. Now.

* * *

The rest of the CSI's and Oscar had finally been told they could go and sit with Greg, which made Oscar very excited, however, Nick, Morgan and Sara where all a bit wary because they knew that Greg wasn't going to look like Oscar's daddy anymore. Morgan kept the little boy in her arms but Nick spoke tentatively to his Godson.

"Listen Osc, your daddy is still very sick, he hasn't woken up yet" the little boys face fell. "But I don't want you to feel sad or scared ok? Your daddy wouldn't want that."

"Is daddy sad and scawed?" the little boy asked his voice shaky and eyes still brimming over with tears. Morgan hugged him closer.

"Of course he's not" Sara said ruffling the little boys hair "You're daddy is strong, just like you. And he'll get better because he knows you're here to look after him."

"So der are no monsters in der?" Oscar asked seriously as he thought that's what Nick meant by not getting scared. He couldn't understand why they all laughed at him.

"No, no monsters" Morgan said kissing him softly on the top of his head.

"See daddy now den?" the little boy asked growing impatient. Morgan carried him towards the room Sara and Nick slowly following.

"Daddy!" the little boy exclaimed as soon as he saw him. But it wasn't from happiness but more from fear. That man in the bed was not his father.

He was a lot paler and covered in a cold sweat. His breathing sounded ragged through the various tubes and there was wires going in and out of his arms. Oscar didn't understand, he thought those things were attacking his daddy and hurting him on purpose. He didn't like that.

"What dat?" he asked pointing at one of the wires.

"They're helping you're daddy get better" Sara explained.

"So they no hurt him?" Oscar said desperately, he didn't like the thought of his daddy being hurt.

"No, don't worry" Sara said reassuringly.

Morgan sat down in a chair by Greg's bedside on Oscar sat on her lap looking at his daddy. Tears were once again starting to fall. "He never gunna wake up!" the little boy exclaimed "daddy, pwease, I want hug" he begged.

"You'll get one off him soon" Morgan said "I promise." She too couldn't help but want a hug off her friend.

"I look afta you" Oscar said reaching over and putting a hand in his daddy's "and you get better. I love you daddy." He got even more upset when he realised Greg couldn't say it back.

"I have to go" Nick suddenly announced and quickly left the room.

"Unc Nick!" Oscar called but he wasn't heard.

"Don't worry sweetie I'll bring him back" Sara said and quickly jogged off after her friend.

"Daddy love you too Any Morg" Oscar whispered hugging the blonde woman closer. Morgan felt tears in her own eyes then.

"I love him too, and you." She said with a soft smile before kissing the little boys cheek. His eye lids began to flutter closed he was once again consumed by exhaustion.

* * *

Sara found Nick outside the hospital. He had his arms folded across his chest and he was shaking relentlessly, Sara wasn't sure it was because he was extremely cold, angry or worried.

"Nick what's up?" Sara asked leaning one shoulder against the wall beside Nick.

"What's up? My best friend is in hospital _yet again _and I have to lie to his petrified son saying his daddy's going to be alright even though I can't be sure. That's what up" he said a little heated. He couldn't stand to see his younger friend in such a horrific state and a little boy he loved so much so upset and scared. He just felt useless.

"Don't get angry with me ok" Sara said turning defensive too "Greg is my friend too unless you've forgotten and I care about him and Oscar, a lot."

"I know, I know" Nick said turning to look at her "I'm sorry" he said sincerely.

"It's ok" Sara said rubbing his arm gently. "But Greg will be ok, you know it, I know it, we all know it." Nick looked down at the floor and shuffled his feet. "Nick" Sara said lifting his head "don't give up on Greg ok, because you should know by now Greg won't ever give up. If Oscar isn't enough to pull him through this then I don't know what is. You need to be there for Greg and Oscar. You're his Godfather Nick, he needs you now. As Oscar's Godparents we take on the responsibility of taking care of him when Greg is enable"

Just then Sara's phone rang so Nick was left to think this over for a moment. When he had officially become Oscar's Godfather it was one of the happiest moments of Nick's life and seeing how happy Greg was, was brilliant too. Just being a part of Oscar's upbringing was a wonderful thing. And part of being a Godfather was to care for the child and love him, and Nick did both those things, he just had to prove it. He would never let Greg and Oscar down.

"That was Russell" Sara explained "he wants me to go and help him and Finn at the house."

"Well then you go" Nick said reassuringly "I'll be happy for Oscar to stay with me for the night."

Sara rubbed his arms again "good" she said with a satisfied smile "call me if anything changes alright."

"I will" Nick said with a small smile "now go catch the bastard who did this. But make sure you save some for me."

"Now, that's something_ I_ will do" Sara said with a bit of a sinister smirk before she left.

Nick sighed and took a moment to prepare himself before heading back into the hospital.

He went back to Greg's room to find Oscar asleep in Morgan's arms. The toddlers face buried in her long blond hair and his fists were clenched tightly which were placed on her shoulders. Morgan was sat rocking gently to help comfort him, it seemed to be working. The young CSI looked up at Nick and gave him a small smile, Nick smiled back.

"I'm going to take him back to my place to sleep" Nick whispered, he carefully slipped Oscar from Morgan's arms and into his own.

"I'm going to stay with Greg" Morgan whispered back.

She and Greg may have only known each other for a few months but they had been through a lot together and she cared a lot about him. Morgan knew if the roles were reversed, Greg would have stayed with her.

"Alright, call me if anything changes, but, he'll be alright Morgan" Nick whispered he gave the woman who had come to be like a sister to him a one armed hug as Oscar was in the other and left with the little boy still sleeping soundly in his shoulder.

Nick had a bag of essential stuff for Oscar he had grabbed before they left with the ambulance. He didn't have a car however so he had to haul a taxi and sit holding Oscar closely to his chest, still the little boy slept on.

As soon as they got back to Nick's house, Nick took Oscar into his spare room, threw back the covers and tucked the toddler safely into bed. The bed was fairly low to the ground but Nick put pillows all around the edges just to be on the safe side. He stood and watched the little boy's chest bob lightly up and down and Oscar lay with his hands by his head, going in and out of tiny fists just like he did when he was a baby.

The poor kid had been through a lot today, they all had. Poor Greg, Nick hoped his friend would get better soon because he knew Oscar wanted nothing more than a cuddle from his daddy. Oscar was one of the smartest toddlers Nick had ever met, this however was also a bad thing as Oscar knew something was wrong with his dad and he was scared.

Eventually Nick himself got tired and decided he best try and get some sleep, he needed to keep alert for Oscar and in case anything happened to Greg. He went to get ready and called Morgan just to check on Greg, but she said nothing had changed just as Nick suspected, but he wasn't going to give up hope, it was early days.

Nick checked on Oscar one last time on the way to his room, he looked so peaceful and innocent. He truly was the most beautiful little boy Nick had ever seen, and he had had such a bad start in life which he didn't deserve. He was so bright and happy, he could make anyone's day better when they were feeling down. And yet he was scared that his daddy was never going to wake up.


	10. Chapter 10: Dedication

**A/N: Heyy guys! Sorry this took a while! Been really busy at college and I've been working on my next big angsty, whump piece that I mentioned earlier. Thank you so much for the brilliant reviews as normal, you guys are great :)**

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Dedication **

At the house Russell, Sara and Finn had been searching for any little hint of evidence that could help them nail this guy, there was no way any of them were willing to let him escape. Finn had found the anti-freeze hidden behind some boxes in the garage and Russell had found Harrisons cell phone. There were several angry calls to Marco, with Harrison claiming Marco had stolen his dreams.

"So maybe Harrison wanted a dining place of his own?" Sara suggested as Russell explained his findings. They were upstairs in Harrison's bedroom.

"Maybe. Nick said the vans from the construction site were stolen the morning before the shoot-out happened. A construction site where Harrison just so happens to work"

"Right, so this guy is a dumb ass" Sara said plainly and Russell nodded "all we need is for his guns to come back to the ones used at the shoot out and we've pretty much caught this guy" Suddenly they heard a thud come from above them. Both CSIs looked up.

"Did you check the attic yet?" Russell asked in a low whisper, Sara shook her head. "Finn!" he called. She appeared at the foot of the stairs "go get Brass" he said pointing up at the attic door. Finn nodded in understanding and went to get the cops.

Once Brass arrived he sent a couple of the cops up first, Finn and Sara following.

"Freeze and put your hands behind your head!" one of the officers demanded as they arrived to found Harrison trying to escape out the window and onto the roof.

"Alright, alright please don't shoot" the terrified man said getting down on his knees "I did it ok, I did it all!" he confessed as the fear got too much "opening a diner was my dream! Marco knew that and he stole it! So I ordered the hit to wreck his business. And then I poisoned the kid, I just wanted to shake you guys up and then maybe you'd just leave it alone"

"Well you couldn't have been more wrong and now you're going to rot behind bars" Finn said bitterly as they began to take the man away.

* * *

Morgan had stayed with Greg all night just like she had promised. After Nick and Oscar had left she talked quietly to Greg hoping he might hear here, she said comforting things and reassured him that Oscar was safe and well. She was a little disappointed when Nick rang and she had to say nothing had changed but she knew it wouldn't be much longer before Greg stirred. He would fight through, if not for himself then for his son.

Eventually Morgan grew tired. She folded her arms and put them on the bedside table, before resting her head on top of them. She was surprised by how soundly she slept but she supposed it was because just being near Greg made her feel better. However, when she woke up the next morning to see no change she was yet again disappointed, but she wouldn't lose hope.

"Leaving me waiting as always" she said softly as she slipped her hand into Greg's "We all need you to wake up soon, especially Oscar, he misses you so much. He wants a hug, and for the record so do I" she shad with a soft smile.

That's when she felt it. The slight squeeze of her hand to indicate she might have been heard.

"Oh my God, Greg!?" she asked but there was no other movement after that. None the less, Morgan called for a nurse and then grabbed her phone.

* * *

"Daddy!" Oscar screamed as he shot up in his bed.

He'd had a bad dream and wanted a hug, but then he remembered that his daddy wasn't there. He began to sob, his body shaking as he breathed heavily and looked around the room. Where was he? The toddler didn't know. He was scared. He thought it looked a lot like his Uncle Nick's house but he couldn't be sure because it was dark, way too dark for the little boys liking.

Suddenly a light turned on down the hall and Oscar could hear heavy footsteps growing closer, and closer towards him. It was the monster from his dream coming to get him, he just knew it and his daddy wasn't there to save him.

"Daddy!" he yelped again but then scrambled under the covers and hid. He heard his door open with a creak and started sobbing even louder.

"Oscar" he heard someone say, a familiar voice.

The little boy frowned it didn't sound like the monster. There was a shifting of the bed as whoever it was sat down beside him. Oscar knew he had to be brave, that would make his daddy happy. He slowly pulled down the covers and peered with just his eyes and nose over the top.

"Unc Nick!" he squealed when he recognised the Texan man. He jumped from the covers and scrambled into his Uncles lap so he wouldn't be scared anymore. "I had bad dweam!" the little boy sobbed, burying his head in Nick's shoulder. "But daddy no here to hewp me, I want daddy!"

Nick shushed the little boy and started to gently rock him from side to side. "I'm here, its ok now" he soothed. "Daddy will wake up soon, I promise. Now try to get some sleep" he said trying to put Oscar back in the bed but the little boy just clung to him.

"Daddy stay wiv me when I haf a bad dweam" Oscar said. He was still trembling from fright, Nick couldn't say no to him.

"Alright" Nick said gently. He pulled over a chair form the corner of the room and sat down with his feet up on the bed.

"Fank you Unc Nick" Oscar said with a small smile before he crawled back under the covers.

"You're welcome buddy" Nick said before closing his eyes.

"Unc Nick?" Oscar whispered some moments later Nick mumbled an 'mmm'. "Daddy won wake up, so you my daddy now?" the little boy asked seriously.

Nick seemed to waken a lot at this "No, no your daddy will _always _be your daddy no matter what, and I'll always be your uncle who loves you very much. Your daddy will wake up soon and he'll be so happy to see you. He'll want lots of hugs and kisses"

Oscar giggled "Yeah me too!" his eyes closed as soon as his head hit the pillow "Night Unc Nick, I love you"

The Texan smiled "I love you too, night Osc"

* * *

Nick woke up the following morning to the dull buzzing sound of the phone ringing. He rubbed his eyes and squinted at the clock. 9am, _wow, _Oscar was still asleep. He fumbled about aimlessly on the bedside table before he eventually found the phone.

"Hello" he said quietly as he still felt half a sleep.

"_He moved!"_ Morgan's excited voice exclaimed down the phone. Nick was immediately wide awake.

"What?" he asked not daring to believe it.

"_Greg, he moved just now, he took hold of my hand"_ Morgan explained. The slight wobble in her voice indicating she was close to tears with joy _"I called for a doctor immediately and he said Greg should wake up in a couple of hours" _

"Morgan that's great!" Nick exclaimed, but then quickly left the room so as not to disturb Oscar. "Have you told the others?"

"_Yeah, I rang Sara and she said she'd tell Russell and Finn. I can't tell you how relieved I am. How's Oscar?" _

"Oh, he had a bad dream so I stayed with him but he's ok now" Nick explained.

"_That's good. Anyway bring him down later to see Greg; I'm sure Oscar's the first person he'll want to see!" _

"Yeah absolutely, any word from Sara about Harrison?"

"_Yeah they caught him, tried hiding in his attic. Can you believe it? What an idiot. He got scared and confessed to the whole think. Poisoning Greg and ordering the hit on the Diner" _

Nick scowled "Good, that bastards going to get what he deserves" he said bitterly. He heard a low groan come from the bedroom "Oscar's waking up, I better go. Call if anything changes."

"_Will do"_ Morgan said reassuringly, they exchanged goodbyes before Nick went to see to Oscar.

"Hey Unc Nick" Oscar mumbled as he sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey Osc I got some great news, the doctor says your daddy will wake up soon!"

The little boys face lit up into the biggest smile Nick had ever seen, and that made him smile too. "Yey!" the little boy squealed excitedly clapping his hands together "see him now?"

"Not just yet. Your Auntie Morgan is going to call me when your daddy is ready to wake up" Nick explained. "Now come on let's get some breakfast and then you can maybe draw daddy a picture? I'm sure he'd like that"

"Ok!" Oscar said excitedly, the prospect of seeing his father again making him really excited.

After getting changed, Nick made him and Oscar some toast. They were sat eating when someone knocked on the door. Nick went to answer it.

"Katelyn!" he said in surprise. He hadn't expected to see his ex-girlfriend ever again. Felix was with her.

"Hey Nick, Oscar left his jacket round at our place the other night and since I don't know where Greg lives I thought you could give it to him." She explained, handing the jacket to Nick.

"Oh sure thank you" Nick stumbled; he didn't know what else to say.

"Hi Felix!" Oscar called; he got curious by the mentioning of his name.

"Hi Oscar" the elder boy replied with a bright smile "how come you're here?"

"My daddy sick" he explained "but dey say he wake up soon"

"What?" Katelyn asked looking mortified.

"Say Felix, want to go in and draw pictures with Oscar whilst I talk to your mom?" Nick suggested.

"Sure" the little boy smiled as he followed Oscar back inside.

"What happened?!" Katelyn asked once the boys were out of earshot.

"Greg was poisoned" Nick said solemnly and Katelyn went wide eyed in shock as he explained everything. "So anyway now Oscar's staying with me" he finished.

"What about Greg's parents?" Katelyn asked.

"They live in California, besides I don't mind taking care of Oscar. In fact I quite like it. He's my Godson and I'd do anything for him." He explained about Oscar's bad dream and staying with him "It's nice to have a different responsibility for a change and putting him first."

"Well…that's great Nick" Katelyn said with a small yet nervous smile.

She thought this through, Nick cared a lot for that little boy and Oscar wasn't even his, so surely he would care just as much for Felix? He seemed dedicated to Oscar, like staying with him during the night and Oscar seemed really happy. Besides, Greg wouldn't have made him Oscar's Godfather if he thought Nick would ever let the little boy down. So surely he wouldn't let down Felix?

"We better go" Katelyn said calling for Felix "I hope Greg is ok"

"He will be I'm sure, see you round Katie" Nick said without thinking, he hadn't called her Katie since they broke up all those years ago.

"Bye Nicky" she said just as affectionately before she and Felix left.

"Mom will I see Oscar and Nick again?" Felix asked as they walked down the street.

"Yes" Katelyn said surly "Hopefully you'll be seeing them a lot more"


	11. Chapter 11: Gone

**A/N: Hello my fellow CSI fans! Thank you so much for reading the last chapter and leaving some fantastic reviews, you guys are awesome :) I'm so sorry it's taken a week to update this, I've just been so busy with College! Anyway I sure hope it was worth the wait!**

**Please Review :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Gone**

Ever since the Doctor had told her Greg would wake up in around three hours' time, Morgan hadn't stopped looking at the clock. The blonde decided she wished she had the ability to make time go faster; she'd even tried concentrating hard, looking at the clock with narrowed eyes, but then decided she must have looked mad and had not developed superpowers.

It had been five hours now the Doctor had said Greg would wake up, he'd been unconscious for two hours longer than expected, and Morgan was starting to get nervous. She had promised Oscar his daddy would be better by now, and Nick would have told the little boy his daddy was going to wake up and be so excited see him. The youngest CSI felt like she'd lied to the boy she loved like a nephew and had really let Oscar down, but she knew she wouldn't in the end, and Greg wouldn't either.

Morgan was nearing tears, she took hold of Greg's hand and squeezed it tight "Come on" she whispered "Come on, I know you can hear me, I know you know I'm here. Your little boy needs you Greg, I promised him you'd be awake by now, don't let me have lied. Come back to your little boy. Come back to all of us" She bowed her head and wiped the tears away with the palm of her hand.

"Os…" came a quiet voice. It was hoarse and cracking, but it was still there. Morgan looked up at the bed wide eyed, but Greg still looked like he was unconscious. The blonde officially labelled herself insane. But then Greg's lips fell slightly open "Osc…" he muttered again "Oscar" he finally breathed "Morgan?"

"Yes" Morgan said moving closer. This time the tears slipping down her cheeks were not from sadness or fear, but from relief and joy "Yes I'm here" she said rubbing the top of Greg's hand with her thumb.

"Oh God…." Greg breathed a little heavier, he was starting to panic "Oh God Oscar, I left him… I left him upstairs…" that was the last think he remembered. He hit the floor and said his little boys name before everything went black. Now, he feared the worst.

Morgan smiled, it was so sweet how Greg would always think of Oscar first. "Hey he's fine, Nick found him" she said running a hand through Greg's hair "you hear me, Oscar's fine. He was worried about you, we all were, but Nick took good care of him and now he's fine."

"Nick? What, how long have I been out?" Greg asked still feeling confused.

"Two days" Morgan explained. She then sadly went on to tell her friend that he had been poisoned by the seemingly kind old man, but there was no need to worry about him as Sara, Finn and Russell made sure the scumbag would be in jail for a long time. "I'm just glad you're awake" she leant over and kissed his forehead. A kiss she knew Greg had been waiting for a long time.

Greg smiled "Did you stay with me all night?" Morgan nodded, but Greg frowned "well thank you, but you really didn't have to"

Morgan shook her head and rolled her eyes; when was Greg going to realise he needed to think about himself once in a while "I wanted too" she informed him with a gentle smile "Now, Nick should be along with Oscar any minute now so let's get you looking presentable" she said and Greg gave a light laugh, although he couldn't wait to see his son and big brother again, along with the rest of the team of course.

After Morgan had helped Greg sit up in bed, as the medicine he was on meant he still felt pretty weak, she went to find a nurse to check him over and get him some food and water. The nurse said that everything checked out ok and that Greg should probably be kept in one more night to make sure he was rested, but then he could go home in the morning. Greg would be given some medicine to take for the next few weeks, and advised to stay off work. Of course, he would not argue with that, he could spend more time with Oscar.

Greg and Morgan sat talking for a while as the female CSI filled Greg in on everything that had been happening. Eventually, their conversation was broken apart by what Greg thought was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

"Daddy, you wake!" Oscar Sanders squealed in excitement as he saw his father sat awake, talking to his Auntie Morgan.

"There's my little monster" Greg said, a wide grin spreading across his face.

Morgan helped the little boy up onto his father's lap and then Oscar buried his head in his father's shoulder, holding him tight. Greg flung his arms around his little boy and held him close, close enough to suggest he wasn't ever going to let him go again.

"I scared" Oscar mumbled as his face was still buried in Greg's chest "you won wake up"

"I know" Greg said kissing his little boy on the forehead and then stroking his back "I know and I'm so, so sorry I scared you like that, but I would never leave you. I _could_ never leave you."

"I miss you" the little boy said pulling away and looking into his daddy's deep brown eyes, the eyes he would one day realise were exactly the same as his. Greg looked back at his little boy, his son whom he had dreamed about when he was unconscious, and the one who had pulled him through, with help from Morgan too of course.

"We all missed you" a familiar Texan accent said from the doorway.

Greg looked over to see Nick, his big brother, stood with a gentle smile on his face. Nick had wanted to watch the scene from a distance, he saw the happiness in both father and sons eyes as they were united. It made him smile, and he felt happier than he had the past few days.

"I missed you all too" Greg said smiling at his friend, whilst Oscar wriggled round and sat in his daddy's lap.

"Look daddy, I drewed you a picture" Oscar said happily as he handed Greg the piece of paper "it you givin me a hug"

"Yes I see. I love it; I'll hang it on the wall when we get home" Greg said still holding his little boy tight; he had a lot of hugs to make up for.

"An, Unc Nick look afta me" Oscar said smiling at the Texan, who smiled back.

"Yes you're Auntie Morgan told me, and I can't thank him enough for doing that" Greg explained. Nick came over and rubbed his friends shoulder. "I can't even begin to think what would have happened to you if your Uncle Nick hadn't…" he couldn't go any further; the horrible scenarios running through his mind were too much.

"It was my pleasure; we make good roommates, right Oscar?" Nick said with an encouraging smile.

"Yeah!" Oscar exclaimed "he stay wiv me when I had a bad dweam"

"Oh no, you had a bad dream?" Greg said concernedly. He didn't like the idea of Oscar being scared and him not being there to comfort him. Although there was no doubt in Greg's mind that Nick had done a good job, Greg couldn't help but feel he'd let his son down.

"Uh huh, but it ok now cos you wake!" Oscar exclaimed, his face lighting up once more.

"Aww you are my brave little soldier" Greg said kissing his son on the top of his head.

"I love you daddy" the little boy said taking his father's hand.

"I love you too kiddo" Greg said squeezing the little boys hand tight.

"Any Morg, it your tuwn to hug daddy now!" the little boy exclaimed "cos daddy love you"

"Yes, thank you Oscar" Greg said blushing furiously and looking at Morgan with a sheepish grin, but he was relieved to see she was smiling.

"A hug sounds good to me" she said perching herself on the edge of the bed and pulling Greg towards her. She sighed with relief, her friend was going to be ok and that made her feel on top of the world. "For the record, I love you too" she whispered in his ear before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Nick laughed as Greg blushed more furiously than he had ever seen. "Well I can see you guys don't need me here. Sara says she wants to take Oscar for the night" he explained "I'm going to go catch up on some sleep. I'm glad you're alright G, it's just so good to see you awake"

"Thanks Nick, and thank you so much for finding Oscar and taking care of him. I knew making you his Godfather was the right choice." They shared a smiled before Nick left the room.

* * *

Nick drove home and felt all the tension from the past 24 hours slowly leave him. He finally felt he could relax, Oscar had his daddy back and Greg was only going to get better. The CSI just wanted to go home and go to bed, without any worries.

Naturally, that wasn't going to happen.

Nick pulled up onto his driveway to find a hysterical Katelyn sat on his front doorstep, sobbing her eyes out.

"Katie?" Nick called running straight over to her "Katie, what is it? what's wrong?"

"Oh Nick thank God!" she exclaimed as he helped her up "please, you have to help me. It's Felix, he ran away!"

"Oh my God, when? Why?" Nick asked in shock.

"About an hour ago, I left him in his room to play but then when I went to get him for dinner he was gone. Oh God, my four year old boy is out there somewhere, alone in the dark!" she sobbed into Nick's shoulder and the Texan held her tight.

"Hey it's ok; we'll find him I promise. Katie look at me" he pulled her back slightly so their eyes met. We will find him. I won't stop until we do" Katelyn nodded her head and sniffed whilst she wiped her eyes. "Ok, what happened before Felix ran away, was he mad?"

"Yes, he was mad that I …." She stopped and looked down at the floor "that I kept something from him" she said quietly. "I told him… I told him who his dad was because ever since he could talk and he figured out all his friends had two parents; he'd wanted to know. So I finally told him and he got mad that I didn't tell him sooner and he said he was going to go find his dad. He's four, of course I thought he was joking but…oh God" she whispered again burying her head in her hands.

"So where is his dad?" Nick asked hoping for any clues "somewhere Felix might be able to find him?"

"Well apparently not" she whispered, meeting Nick's eyes once more. He looked really confused. "that's why I came here. Because I thought he might find you. You _are_ his father Nick…"


	12. Chapter 12: United

**A/N: Hello! So, since it's the end of the world tomorrow I thought I best finish this story! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it took so long to update but as I keep saying a certain thing called education keeps getting in the way, Urgh who needs it :P And if the world doesn't end, then consider this an early Christmas present :) Hope you enjoy! Xx**

* * *

**Chapter 12: United **

"Nick?" Katelyn said waving a hand in front of his face. She was worried that he hadn't said anything or even blinked, he just kept staring at her in disbelief. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier…."

"Damn straight you're sorry!" Nick suddenly exploded, Katelyn jumped in surprise. "And as for telling me earlier, you should have told me _four years ago_ when you found out you were pregnant! How could you not… I can't believe you…He's my _son_"

Katelyn nodded her head and started to cry one more. She didn't want it to come out like this; she didn't want any of this to be happening. "I'm sorry ok, really. When I saw how upset you got when I told you, you weren't his father that made me feel like the biggest bitch in the world! And then I saw how you acted with Oscar and…I was going to come and tell you!"

"Going to?" Nick said in disbelief "oh well that just makes it a lot better!" he said throwing his hands up in exasperation. He turned away burying his head in his hands, not being able to look at is ex-love right now. "I can't believe you didn't tell me. Was I that bad of a boyfriend that you thought I couldn't look after a child, that I wasn't trustworthy or responsible? Did you not think I loved you enough to be there for you?! I was going to propose Katelyn, I loved you!" he exclaimed quickly turning back to look at her. "So what was it, what did I do so wrong that you decided to punish me like this?" the tears were welling in the CSI's own eyes now.

"Nick, I didn't…" Katelyn started. She had no idea Nick was going to propose, how much it hurt when she had left. They were so young; she thought it was just a fling. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt her a lot too and Nick needed to know that. "My decision to raise Felix alone was nothing to do with you. It was purely my own selfish fault. I was in London, you were over here. We were both doing the things we'd always aspired to do…I just didn't see how it could work"

"We'd have found away" Nick said determinedly. "I missed his birth; I missed his first steps, his first words, first day of school, first Christmas, four birthdays…I have missed out on loving my little boy because we live in different countries and live different lives, doesn't that sound like a bit of a shit excuse to you?"

"Yes, yes it does now. Look, Nick. I don't expect you to forgive me. But please, don't take this out on Felix. He already loves you enough to go looking for you." Katelyn reasoned.

"And I already love him enough to go find him" Nick replied going to his car.

"Nick!" Katelyn called.

"We'll talk about this later, right now we need to find Felix" Nick said sternly. _Our Son. _"Where does Felix like to go when he visits Vegas?"

"Erm well, th-there's obviously the p-park" Katelyn stuttered running a hand through her hair. She couldn't believe this was happening. "And there's this spot by the lake my father takes him"

"Ok, well you check there and I'll go to the park. Keep in touch…." Katelyn nodded in understanding before Nick got in the car and started the engine.

Nick found it hard to concentrate on the road. The words _he's your son_ kept running round and round in his mind. Only a few days ago his thoughts of being a father had been shattered, he thought that there would always be that hole in his life. Never in a _million_ years did he think he would wake up that morning to find that it had been a lie, that he was a _father. _Now he knew how Greg must have felt.

It was a mixed feeling. Of course, right now the most prominent feelings were fear and worry. His four year old son was out there, alone and scared. Nick was a CSI; he knew what a dark and dangerous place Vegas was at night. He had investigated the deaths of plenty of children before…he shook his head desperately trying to drown the images out. He couldn't think like that. Despite that, he couldn't help but feel happy and excited. When he found Felix, he could call him his son. He could hold the little boy close, hug him and tell him how much he loved him.

Ever since Greg had got Oscar, Nick knew he too wanted to be a father someday. The way he watched the man he loved like a brother and the little boy he loved like a nephew play together, laugh together, hug together, it made Nick realise he wanted all that stuff for himself. His own little boy or girl to spoil rotten and love.

But then the Texan felt sad again. Katelyn and Felix still lived in London…nearly half way around the world. He'd only just found out he had a son and Felix was already going to be taken away from him. _No, I won't let that happen. _Nick thought. He would fight for his little boy if that's what it took. Felix would come and stay with Nick every holiday; they would talk over webcam or on the phone nearly every day. Nick was determined to be there for Felix, and he had four years to make up for.

Nick finally arrived at the park. He quickly parked the car and immediately started running though the wind and the dark. It was so cold, too cold for a four year old boy. "Oh God…" Nick breathed as ran, starting to panic. He prayed, prayed with all his mite that either he or Katelyn would find Felix soon, or else the Texan just didn't know what he would do. "Felix!" he called as he ran past the swings and through the trees, towards the basketball court. "Felix!" he called again as he reached the edge of the court. He stood breathing heavily and turning around in circles trying to find something, anything, to fill him with hope.

"Daddy?" he heard someone call hesitantly from behind him.

Nick whirled around to find who it was, but frowned when he saw no one was there. He thought he was going insane, he really was that desperate to be a father and find his son, he was hearing things. He was about give up and call Katelyn when a rustling from some nearby bushes made him more alert.

"Hello?" Nick said taking a few steps closer.

The leaves moved again. Moments later and Felix appeared pushing his way through the green. He stared at Nick for a moment before a huge grin spread across his face.

"Dad!" the little boy exclaimed happily, running towards him. _That's me_ Nick thought _I'm dad._ Nick too, had the biggest smile on his face, a smile he would soon realise was just like Felix's. Nick knelt down and the four year old ran into his arms "Dad, I hid in the bushes, I was scared"

"I was so scared too. But you don't need to be scared anymore" Nick whispered holding his son close and stroking the back of his head "I'm here now, I'll always be here. Whenever you need me"

"Promise?" Felix asked pulling back little and looking his father in the eyes.

"I promise" Nick said with a smile, which Felix returned before once again wrapping his arms around Nick's neck.

"I love you dad" he whispered burying his head in the crook of Nick's neck.

"I love you too kiddo" Nick said, his eyes once again filling with tears. But this time it was from happiness, the happiness of being called dad and the happiness of having a son. "Come on, your mom is so worried." He said gently scooping the boy up into his arms and carrying him back to the car.

* * *

Nick called Katelyn and she was more than relieved, she was ecstatic. Having spent the last few hours worrying she'd get a call about her son being found in a ditch, hearing Nick say he'd found Felix was the best gift she could ever have been given. Nick told her to meet them back at his house, so Katelyn drove there as fast as she could, just wanting to see her son.

Katelyn arrived to find Nick just pulling up into the drive. He got out and then carried out Felix from the back. Katelyn ran towards them.

"Felix!" she called holding out her arms to take her son, but the little boy just buried his head further into Nick's shoulder. Katelyn just stood looking shocked "Sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked.

"No" Felix said shaking his head. "I want to stay with daddy. You hid him from me"

"But sweetie…" Katelyn started, feeling helpless. She knew the trouble and hurt she had caused and she was genuinely sorry. She couldn't stand the thought of her own son hating her.

"Hey Felix" Nick said looking at the little boy "we're going to spend all the time in the world together, I promise. But your mom loves you so much and she was so worried about you. I think she needs a hug, yeah?"

Felix nodded and Nick handed him over to Katelyn. The frantic mother hugged her son tight and kissed him on his forehead. "Thank you" she said to Nick as tears fell down her cheeks. Nick simply nodded.

"I want to see him whenever I can Katelyn. I want him to come over every school holiday and I want to talk to him every day." Nick stated. "I want to be on his birth certificate, and his name should be Felix Stokes."

"Nicholas Stokes… his name's Felix Nicholas Stokes…" Katelyn explained with a lopsided smile, which Nick couldn't help but return. "And yes, of course, I agree to all of the above." She said much to the CSI's relief. "Look, I can say sorry a thousand times and not make it any better, but I just want you to know you can be as involved in Felix's life as you want. I won't stand in your way. We can make this work, I see that now. It was stupid of me to ever think otherwise."

"Look, I'm still mad ok. Bu that doesn't matter now. What's important is now I get to spend time with my son. And we get to make up for lost time." Nick said looking at the little boy in Katelyn's arms with a gentle smile. He was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen, well he and Oscar of course.

"Absolutely. Thank you" Katelyn said again. "You know…Felix and I don't have to go back to England for another week…"

"Can I stay with daddy?" Felix asked, perking up at the idea.

The little boy loved his mom very much, but since he could remember he'd wanted a dad just like all his friends at school, and now he had one he wanted to spend time with him. He already loved his father very much.

"If that's ok with him?" Katelyn said with a bit of a nervous smile.

"Yes" Nick said smiling once more, he couldn't think of anything better right now. "Yes that would great"

"Alright dad!" Felix said as he was passed back over to Nick "we gunna have fun!" he giggled and Nick laughed too.

"We sure are" Nick said tickling Felix's chest "I can't wait for you to meet the rest of my friends, you have so many aunts and uncles who will be desperate to meet you" Nick said with a smile.

He could just imagine how surprised yet over the moon the others would be when they found out. He knew his colleagues ,well, surrogate family would spoil Felix rotten and love him like their own flesh and blood. He couldn't wait.

Felix smiled "I love you daddy" he said again giving his father a hug.

"I love you too son" Nick said closing his eyes and kissing his son on the forehead.

He was feeling on top of the world. The best he had ever felt. For nothing else happened mattered to him right now except the little boy in his arms. His _son_. Greg was right, being called dad was the best feeling in the world. And now Nick had that. He couldn't wait to watch Felix grow up, to teach him new things and help him through everything, because that was a father's job, a job that Nick was more than willing to expect. The Texan had never loved anything or anyone more than the four year old in his arms. Over all Nick stokes felt very, very happy. He couldn't wait to start Fatherhood properly.

He was complete.

* * *

**So this story is complete :) I am so sorry this ended so abruptly but hey, I was maybe considering making the "Troubles" stories a trilogy, what do you think? Plus I have so much work to do with January exams :/ Boo! However, I am still working on my one shot series **_**and**_** I have my next multi-chapter, whump, bromance, angst piece on the way! (Greg and Nick, obviously ;) I've decided to post it in January, on the day I posted my first CSI story a year ago, I can't believe it!**

**So thank you, thank you for sticking with this story and thank you for sticking with me for almost a year now, I didn't think I'd last this long :P **

**You guys are the best, and have a great Christmas :) xxx **

**Lil Badger 101 **


End file.
